Change
by 225Starburst
Summary: (Post 2x22) After being cursed for six months, Hayley returns to the compound. Caring for her brother's future alongside the mother of his child, Freya proposes eight steps of receiving forgiveness, to her brother, Klaus, which she hopes, will guide him towards redemption. As Elijah struggles with the loss of Gia, Klaus is forced to renounce his pride, in order to win Hayley back.
1. The Long Talk

**Hello, my lovely Klayley fans! I have decided with the long awaited season of The Originals to come, to write a short story (8 chapters long) about the forgiveness between Klaus and Hayley when she finally returns from the terror she has been placed in the bayou. Freya and Klaus have started bonding as she observes his new relationship with Cami. This is a story about forgiveness, love, heartbreak and family, between the Hybrid King and his destined Queen.**

* * *

 **PLOT: Six months had passed since the defeat of the one wicked witch Dahlia, and the Original Hybrid had managed to settle down in the city he loves, with his daughter, and the woman he fancies, but his happiness is to be tested the moment his sister, Freya informs him of Elijah's new discoveries. As a long awaited confrontation arrives, Freya reveals to her brother what feelings he holds deep inside of his heart for the little wolf. She proposes eight steps, which will bring him forgiveness and redemption, distancing himself from the things he thought would make him happy.**

* * *

Freya Mikaelson had been accepted into the life of her brothers, after showing her courage and wisdom, as well as loyalty…something which seemed to be a big problem in her family. She remembered six months before, the look on Rebekah's face when she showed her the body of Eva St. Claire. There was the sort of happiness on her face. She never believed she had seen her this way before. It was the happiness of being able to make a choice on her own, for the first time in a long time. Freya realized it was something that her sister had missed, the freedom of given a choice and she did choose. She chose to take the body, the one which did not belong to her, in order to start over. She wanted to leave her family, because it had caused her nothing but heartache. And this city had as well. Rebekah left her brothers and now, it was Freya the one ready to take her place, as the family's peacekeeper.

She walked through the compound late throughout the night when she heard the baby scream. It was not something she hadn't gotten used to throughout the months of living here. The child was screaming more than usual. It was a sign, a sign that she had been rid of her chance of having her mother sing to her a lullaby. The little baby, Hope, her niece, was deprived of her mother months before. Freya ran her hand through her hair as she kept walking towards the nursery, trying to figure out the best way to get her to stop yelling this time of night. Freya had tried many times through these past few months to search for the perfect spell to cast on her niece, but her heart ached for her, when she saw the sadness a little baby could produce. Freya could remember how Dahlia had deprived her of her own mother.

It was impossible to find it in her heart to cast a spell to prevent the child from showing her true emotions, so Freya decided against it, and simply filled in the role of the aunt Rebekah had promised to be to the child, before she left them. Usually, she sat in the rocking chair and held the baby in her hands, kissing her forehead or pressing her small and rubbery hand against her cheek. She wanted to show this baby comfort, to show her that she had a family who loved her. She had a father who loved her. But every child needed a mother. Freya often thought about the vision she had, once before…it was a vision she had gotten from reading the mind of her brother.

Niklaus Mikaelson was a man known for his cruelty towards the people who stood by him, and cared for him, as he showed them nothing but betrayal in return. But Freya had seen something inside of him, the moment she entered his mind a long while ago. She entered his mind and saw happiness, but not just any happiness. She saw his happiness alongside someone…and that someone was not his only daughter. That someone was the Werewolf Queen he had imprisoned in her wolf form, as well as her family of blood, in the bayou, six months ago. It was the kind of happiness which made Freya wonder about Klaus' taste in women. That vision of him and Hayley, standing side by side with their child, brought some sort of smile on her face, as she realized what could redeem her brother. But he was blind. Freya was shaking her head as she thought about Niklaus' many flaws, the flaws which clouded his judgement and made him bring pain to the people he shouldn't and couldn't afford to lose from his life, and that one person could very well be Hayley Marshall, the mother of the everyday crying child.

Finally, Freya found the courage to open the door that night to the nursery and her heart dropped as she saw Hope Mikaelson, her teary face and the look of despair, as Klaus held her in the rocking chair and Camille beside him. She watched them for a moment as Cami asked for the baby and the moment she received the child, Hope's screams started echoing through the walls of the compound. Camille scrunched her face, as she handed the baby back to Klaus and said, "She really doesn't know when to stop now, does she?" Klaus chuckled and shook his head, saying, "I know, love. She can be quite stubborn at times. She takes after…" His voice trailed off as Freya listened through the door. Finally, she opened it and cleared her throat as Klaus greeted her with an amusing smile on his face. "Sister, what brings you here?" he asked as Freya simply stepped over and caressed the baby's cheek and whispering in Latin, the spell she needed, _"Hoc adipiscing commodo puer pacem meruit."_

At that moment, Hope stopped screaming and yelling her eyes started dropping. Freya hated doing this, but it for the best. After the racket had finally stopped, Cami sighed with relief as she smiled at Freya. "Thank you. You just saved our lives." There was a small laugh that came out of her mouth but it didn't match Freya's. The Original sister simply offered her a kind smile and said, "You're welcome. Cami, could you please excuse us for a couple of minutes?" Cami looked over at Klaus in surprise, who kissed her cheek gently, making her flush, as she left the siblings to talk. Freya looked over at her brother and noticed that the smile did not reach his eyes. The smile was not genuine, not even when he kissed Hope's sleeping face. She took a seat in the place where Camille was sitting not too long before and whispered, "You know what tonight is, don't you?" At that moment, Klaus' smile disappeared, as he continued watching his daughter sleep in his arms. He refused to look into his sister's eyes.

"Brother…I know that you must feel betrayed. Betrayal is…hard to accept. I know it because I felt the same thing when I looked into my mother's eyes. I could never truly forgive her for giving me away to Dahlia, but after I gave it a long time of thinking in these past six months, since I last saw her, I realized that…sometimes the worsts things could happen with a reason." Klaus looked up and stared into a wall in front of him with his face not showing any emotion. Perhaps she could reach out to him, as they have shared the same childhood experiences. The only difference was that Freya was loved by Mikael, whereas Klaus was not. "I know Hayley broke your heart…" She started and that made him snap.

The Original Hybrid stood up with the baby in his hands and walked over to the crib, setting her there, as she continued sleeping. "I have said this to Dahlia and I now feel the need to repeat it to you, sister. I have never cared enough for Hayley, as you might think I have." "Really? And that is why you have given her the worst punishment out of everyone in this family who has upset you." "I saved her life through this curse. That is what I have done. I have saved her bloody life! The least you and Elijah could do is to be grateful for that!" Freya shook her head as she saw the anger on his face. "Brother, please keep your voice down. The child is sleeping." "Then I suggest you stop with these horrific questions and thoughts. I did what had to be done, and I had hoped that we had cleared this up a long while ago." "You killed Gia, Niklaus." Freya reminded him and Klaus stilled. "Elijah loved her. He loved her like no other and you took her from his life. She was an innocent girl..." "Another sacrifice one must accept. If I had not killed her, Dahlia would have never believed that I no longer held any loyalty towards my family. I needed to make sure that she trusted me to full extent and I have succeeded and that is the reason why my daughter is safe, Dahlia has disappeared to never return and you…you have been granted the freedom you always wished to receive from our twisted aunt."

She bit her lip as she realized that it would be tough to argue with him there. He and Elijah had not spoken for weeks, as the noble brother claimed that the only reason he was still in this town was to look after the baby, as Hayley had requested of him. It was true that she did want her freedom more than anything. She had been searching for it for a 1000 years but the price…it was hard to bear. Freya loved Elijah, as she had known him since she listened to him in her mother's womb, and she hated to see him suffer. On the other hand, she couldn't turn her back on the brother who had offered her the greatest gift of freedom and family, something had not been able to offer Rebekah fully. She felt lucky. She felt loved, to have family members who cared about her. But yet again she thought, at what price? "I will forever be grateful, Niklaus, but…" "There is no but! There is nothing!" "Niklaus, you have not placed Hayley and her pack under this curse for so long to save her life. If that was your plan, you would have freed her after Dahlia's disappearance but you haven't. This was your way of revenge."

Klaus stood there, looking at her for a moment before motioning for her to leave the nursery and let the child sleep soundly. "The moment Hayley married Jackson…she no longer put her faith in me to protect our daughter. She only put her faith in him. She no longer trusted me. She gave me no choice, when she decided to leave town with my baby AND HAVE THE AUDACITY TO TELL ELIJAH AND NOT ME…!" He stopped talking as Freya placed her finger over her lips. The compound was silent and it was empty. It felt empty for months and Klaus could not deny it. His brother was angry, and he knew that centuries would pass before he would forgive him for the death of Gia. Marcel had turned his back on him, now ruling the city with Davina by his side, as he was left alone, with Freya, Camille and his daughter. "So, you do agree that she hurt you, and that is why she received such a punishment." Freya finally whispered and Klaus growled, looking away.

"Niklaus, you cannot possibly realize that Hayley has done nothing to offer you betrayal." His eyes widened and before he could respond, Freya held up her hand calmly and whispered, "Let me finish." He closed his mouth as Freya continued. "Do you really think that Hayley wanted to turn her back on you this way? She was frightened by you and by your actions. You started to follow your own plan to protect Hope…without informing anyone but Cami, and that too, a little late. You lied that you killed that young werewolf, Aiden, when you hadn't. What was she to think about you? You lied to her and you tried manipulating her. She believed that you were going over the edge and she reacted like any rational mother would have done. She was scared, brother. She was scared of your reckless actions which could bring her daughter misery." "My actions were just…and I never had a different priority other than killing Dahlia and saving this family from the misery you claim I could inflict about my own daughter! Hayley should have known better than to trust that pup of a husband, instead of me! Now, she is paying the price and she is to know that I will never let anyone take my daughter from me!"

He turned around to leave when Freya said, "Elijah found the cure." He stopped in his tracks, as his mouth parted and his eyes showed fear, fear which his sister could not see. He slowly turned around and tried to keep himself calm as he asked, "What cure?" "Davina found a way to break Hayley's curse. A potion and she gave it to Elijah. The werewolves will return to their original state tonight." She could see how much her brother was affected by the news. He turned around and started walking towards the interior balcony, placing his hands firmly on the railings and he squeezed in anger. Freya stepped over to him and said in a whisper, "I can help you, brother. I can help you find happiness again, just as you were destined to find." Klaus turned around in anger and growled, "What are you talking about?"

"The eight steps towards forgiveness. That is what you want isn't it? Forgiveness?" When her brother didn't answer, Freya continued, "Your soul is conflicted, and there is no happiness in your heart. You feel incomplete and I think deep down, you understand why." This was the moment she saw the sadness pass through Klaus' eyes. No matter how much he tried to hide it, he couldn't. "I feel nothing but contempt for her." He whispered menacingly, turning around and placing his hands back on the railings as Freya could finally see how stubborn he really was. "You know that is not true. I have seen it, brother. She is the key to your happiness, and I want to help you…" "I have all the happiness I need, sister." Klaus said, taking her hands in his with a small smile. "I have you, my daughter and I have Cami, who offers me enough happiness at it is. And she trusts me. She always has."

Freya shook her head and whispered, "You gave her reasons to trust you and despite all of that, she continues to see you as a monster, needed to be fixed. Is that what you have been searching for your entire life brother? That is what makes you happy? You want change to come from someone else's work, not from yourself?" Klaus let go of her hands as once again his smile disappeared. Freya shook her head and touched his cheek. "You are looking at everything the wrong way, brother and it will hurt you eventually." "You barely know me. How could you possible understand what I need in my life?" "Because I had a vision…of you and Hayley." There was shock written on Klaus' face. "I refuse to tell you about my vision. But I will council you. There is a child in there, brother, who needs not only her father, and one of the many women he brings into her life…she needs her mother too."

"Hayley did not seem to think as you do!" Klaus snapped. "Hayley thought of the moment, but maybe if you take the time to put herself in her shoes, you will understand why I defend the decisions of someone I barely know." She took another deep breath as she said, "You have given me so much, brother and for that, I have to find a way to repay you. I can offer you the council you need to find your true happiness and redemption through eight steps." Klaus scoffed but Freya insisted. "When Hayley returns to the compound tonight and believe me, she will return…things need to get out into the open."

"Hayley would never take the time to understand my pain." "As you have never cared to understand hers." Freya completed and Klaus was lost for words. "Can't you see, Niklaus? You have both made mistakes, but your actions have inflicted pain on so many loved ones. Pain, which I do not believe you have the power to take back, but you can give yourself a chance at forgiveness for the future. Hayley is hurt just as much as you are…because she never thought that you would go so far as hurting her the way you have. I can understand the torment and your confusion, because she has hurt you too. But like I said that child needs both of her parents and you cannot co-parent her unless you find a way to work out your issues." "And how would you suggest I do that?" Klaus finally asked her. "The eight steps. The first can be the hardest. Have a long talk together when she returns."

Klaus turned away from her but Freya insisted, "Listen to me! It will help you!" "She won't stand to see me, after what I have done to her and her pack." "Being able to talk about the situation that occurred will make it easier to handle yourselves later on. This is the first step, Niklaus and if you ever want to have Hayley in your life again, it is you who has to make the first move." "She will never listen to me." "Insist on it. Please, brother. I know how much you care for her. Do not let her leave your life." "Why would you insist on this preposterous ideal of forgiveness? How are you to know of my relationship with Hayley?" "You have forgotten the moment I searched your mind…and I have seen your true desires. I have had visions, Niklaus and I know…all there is to know." They stopped their conversation as their heard footsteps. Klaus and Freya watched as Elijah was bringing a woman, covered in towels, towards the room she belonged in.

"She's here." Freya whispered as Klaus watched with horror on his face at the look on Hayley's face. She looked horrified, dirty, and her hair was sticking out from many places, as she kept her eyes closed, and her mouth was trembling. "Shhh." Elijah whispered in her ear as they entered her room. "What is going on?" Klaus asked and Freya responded, "She may be a hybrid, but six months in wolf form have done her a lot of damage. It will take some time now, of course." Elijah came out of Hayley's room and saw the two of them standing there. "The potion that has been given to her has broken the bond between her and her pack. They are no longer hybrids." He said with his eyes on Freya only. "How is that possible?" she asked. Elijah shrugged. "Her marriage to Jackson is no longer valid, because the curse was the only thing tying them together, as Dahlia had placed the curse on them. Davina can offer you more details. To you, Freya. I am not sure that her feelings towards Niklaus have changed over the past months."

Elijah moved away and Klaus started saying after him, "It was you who came up with the plan to trick Davina into reviving our mother and not Kol, so do not dare to put this on me, brother!" Elijah didn't reply to his remarks, as he had refused to do so for the past six months. Freya looked over at her brother and motioned for him to enter the room. "No. She is probably tired, and I do not wish…" "…to face her? Is that why you have been putting it off getting her back? Why don't you face the truth, brother? You are afraid of what she might think of you now. You have been for the past six months." Their eyes met for a moment as Freya whispered, "The first step is having a talk, a long talk. You do that and let me know how it goes." With that, Freya retreated.

…

Klaus opened the door to the room gently as his teeth clenched. He could smell the shampoo and realized that she had taken a long awaited bath and revived her body. He was starting to regret coming here and was about to leave when she came out, with a towel wrapped around her body. Their eyes met for a long moment before her mouth parted and her eyes looked glassy. Neither one of them could move from the spot, as her nostrils started flattering in anger, and he stepped closer to her, with regret showing after six months of waiting for the moment he would have to face her. "We need to speak, little wolf." He said as softly as possible. "Get out!" she responded in a hoarse voice, with spite and disgust on her face, at what he was suggesting. The anger he himself was holding inside of him came out and he pointed a finger at her, "You will listen to me."

"GET OUT!" Hayley screamed this time, keeping her hands close to her body, afraid that her towel might fall. In anger, she lunged at him and he caught her hands before she could do anything. "NO!" he yelled back in her face, as the frustration hit him. "You will listen to me." "I told you to let me go and leave!" "I did what had to be done…" "YOU BASTARD!" Hayley yelled out and grabbed her hands back and started hitting his chest with her fists, and tears streaming down her face. His heart was breaking at seeing her like a true mess that she was, after six months of living in the body of an animal. She stopped struggling after a while and said, "I want my daughter." "Hayley…" "NO! I WILL SEE HER NOW!" she yelled in his face and pushed him aside, heading for the nursery. He shook his head with a sigh, as he returned after a couple of minutes, with a determined look on his face, to do what his sister had requested, what she called, the first step towards forgiveness.

He entered the nursery and saw her in the rocking chair, with little Hope in her hands, and a glowing smile of her face. Klaus stood there, in awe as he watched her play with her child. The look on Hope's face was one he had not seen in a long time, and realization hit his face that his sister was right. The child needed her mother. The glow on Hayley's face reminded him of the moment he had felt the baby's kick in this nursery a year and a half ago. She was happy, and he was happy with her…and with their child. "I know you do not wish to speak to me…and on some parts, it is understandable. But I do wish you will take your time to listen to what I have to say." The smile disappeared on her face, but her eyes were on Hope constantly and not on him.

Klaus sighed as he started speaking. "Your actions have reflected badly in my mind, due to your mistrust. You chose Jackson as a better father for Hope, something I have felt you would do eventually, deep inside of my heart. But I know…in your mind, you were doing what was best for our daughter, as I was thinking otherwise. It shows our different perspectives when it comes to protecting our child…and I could never truly respect that this child has a mother, who has every right to make decisions for her, just as I, her father, have that right." There was a long pause, as he waited for her to say something and when she didn't, he continued. "Dahlia wanted to kill you. She wanted you out of Hope's life because she knew you would resist and you would die before you would give Hope to her. But giving her up was exactly the plan I had in mind. I wanted Dahlia to trust me. I had agreed to her thoughts that she could help Hope control her powers, like she thought she helped Freya."

Hope let out a small burp, as her eyes landed on her father, but Hayley still refused to look his way, and Klaus added, "Dahlia thought that you were a threat, and needed to be eliminated. I, of course, couldn't let that happen and went along with her plan, until I convinced her to place the curse on you. It was the only way…I could be seen on your side, but also keeping you alive. I could have searched for the cure to your curse a long time ago, as Elijah had been trying but I didn't…because I wanted to punish you. To make you suffer for the way you have made me suffer…the most." He was done talking and with a sigh, he stepped out of the nursery, realizing that she was not going to respond. Her missed Hayley's eyes closing and tears dripping from them.

 **A/N: Ah, I have been waiting to write this for a while now. So, Klaus and Hayley are on the path of forgiveness. Freya suggested eight steps, as she knows from reading her brother's mind, of the secret feelings he holds for Hayley. There will be more of Camille in the next chapter. I have a hard time writing Klamille scenes, because I find them boring and completely useless, but for the sake of the story, Klaus and Cami continue their superficial love affair and see how that impacts on Hayley.**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave me reviews.**


	2. Willing To Admit Mistakes

**In the previous chapter, Klaus and Freya had a long talk about the consequences he would have to face for his cruel actions towards his brother and towards Hayley, who has now lost her connection to the wolves and her marriage to Jackson has been broken, due to the curse being broken. Freya suggested eight steps in order for Klaus to find his happiness and clear his conscience. The first step was having a long talk, a hard one, which had no results in Klaus' mind, but a big impact on Hayley.**

* * *

 **PLOT: After another week of confinement for Hayley, and people offering her space, she finally finds herself ready to be once again active as the compound starts filling up with people, with the reconciliation between Marcel and Klaus. Elijah informs Hayley of the special precautions he has created in order to protect her pack. Meanwhile, Marcel organizes a party at the compound, in order to celebrate the new partnership between him and Klaus. After Freya informs her brother of the second step towards forgiveness, Klaus tries a different approach with Hayley at the party.**

* * *

" _GET OUT!" Hayley screamed this time, keeping her hands close to her body, afraid that her towel might fall. In anger, she lunged at him and he caught her hands before she could do anything. "NO!" he yelled back in her face, as the frustration hit him. "You will listen to me." "I told you to let me go and leave!" "I did what had to be done…" "YOU BASTARD!" Hayley yelled out and grabbed her hands back and started hitting his chest with her fists, and tears streaming down her face. His heart was breaking at seeing her like a true mess that she was, after six months of living in the body of an animal. She stopped struggling after a while and said, "I want my daughter." "Hayley…" "NO! I WILL SEE HER NOW!"_ Klaus breathed in deeply as he got out of his bed and looked out the window. The compound was silent, as it was three in the morning.

Running a hand through his hair, he took a shower, understanding that he would not go back to sleep, after envisioning her in his mind. It had been a week since the little wolf had returned, husbandless, and with problems bigger than that to control. Her pack no longer saw her as their Queen, due to her staying in the compound as Elijah had arranged for them houses in the bayou. He was even more frustrated at the thought of how she had fought with Elijah in the past few days, wanting to be with her pack, even though they felt no connection towards her whatsoever. Her hybrid senses once again kicked in and he knew she felt a strong desire to help her family. They meant everything to her, just as their daughter meant everything. He had tried speaking to her, but she wouldn't have it, wanting to be alone in her room, or in the nursery, feeding Hope and talking to her, often singing her a lullaby.

Hearing her soft voice brought him warmth and he would often sit on the floor outside of the nursery when he could hear her singing softly to their baby. Guilt was ruining him on the inside, as he realized that as much happiness the little wolf brought in his life before Dahlia, as much sorrow she brought to him now, as she was a constant reminder of how he had failed his loved ones. He had abused their kindness and their loyalty towards him and even though he had been daggered, Klaus could now see the reason towards his siblings' betrayal. Fear. He frightened them. He started wondering what would have happened, had he told everyone his plan before he put it into action. Rebekah would have probably stayed, Marcel would have continued to be his supporter, Elijah would have offered him council and Hayley…they would have found a way to look past their different ideas on how to protect their child. She would have trusted him. She wouldn't have run in fear with Jackson. Klaus closed his eyes with regret as he kept the back of his head pressed against the wall, hearing the lullaby.

Freya had congratulated on his first attempt to try to make things right, but he knew just as she did, that it was not enough and he would have to work harder, to earn her forgiveness. He didn't wish to know the second step, not yet, as Freya had told him he needed to offer her space after what he said to her, and he had. For a week they hadn't spoken, not that they had before, but he refused to say anything to her, afraid of how his choice of words might affect her. "You're doing well." Freya told him one day with a smile, and he sighed in frustration, not being able to continue this way for long. At the end of the week, at nighttime, he pressed his head against the wall near the nursery and closed his eyes as Hayley started singing the regular lullaby to Hope. Her voice was bringing him comfort, but there was too much pain detected in it. He needed joy. He couldn't bear the torture any longer. Sighing, he walked away from the nursery and pulled out his phone.

After a couple of rings, he could hear her voice, _"Hello, stranger. Missing me already?"_ He chuckled and nodded, as he looked over the interior balcony and saw Elijah and Freya speaking. "As a matter of fact, I have. Why don't you come over?" he asked her and he could hear Cami's sigh. _"I am not sure I am welcome there anymore, after the way your daughter rejected me. It's odd. She had never shown such resentment towards me before."_ "Well, you are an important person in her life, so I am sure she was not trying to be rude. She was simply missing her mother, but it won't happen again, love, I can assure you." There was no response coming from the other line. She felt his tone changing, as she asked, _"Is she back? Is Hayley back?"_ Klaus took a deep breath as he watched Elijah leave the compound and Freya looking after him with a disappointed look on her face.

"Yes, love. She is back." He could hear Cami gulp as she asked, _"How is she doing? Is she alright?"_ "No. But she is given time to be with her daughter, as she has missed her for the past six months." _"Every mother deserves to be with her daughter, Klaus. You shouldn't have kept Hope away from her."_ "You mean, the way she has kept her from me?" When there was no response again coming from the other line, he asked, "Listen, I was wondering if you would like to come here…on a more permanent visit." He could feel her smile as she asked, _"What do you mean?"_ "Come to live with me at the compound, love. I am sure that a comforting and familiar face such as yours is exactly what I need." _"Oh no, I don't want to be any trouble."_ "No trouble at all, love." _"What about Elijah? He is grieving…"_ "I have known Elijah for a long time. He will get over it." _"Klaus, he loved Gia. I know he did."_ "Yes, I can understand that but what I did, what I sacrificed was for the good of the family and Elijah will soon understand that."

" _If you say so…"_ "What do you say, love? Do you agree to join me here?" _"Wouldn't Hayley mind?"_ "Why would she mind?" Klaus asked, frowning. _"Because she has been through a lot, and I am sure that she holds as much hate for me as she holds for you."_ "And why would you say that?" _"Because I am pretty sure she is going to figure out that I have been taking care of Hope with you for the past six months. She isn't going to like that one bit."_ "Why don't you let me handle her, love? Grab your suitcase and come to the compound. I will be waiting for you." He smiled as he ended the phone call and turned around to see Freya standing there with her hands crossed over her chest. "Niklaus, what are you doing? Why are you inviting Cami to the compound?" "Because I enjoy her presence. She offers me the happiness I need." "That's only the illusion you create in your mind and that is not what your heart…" "What did Elijah want?" he snapped, wanting to terminate this type of conversation. Freya hesitated for a moment before saying, "He wanted to go and visit Gia's grave." A low chuckle erupted from Klaus making Freya's eyes widen. "Why do you find that amusing, brother? He is hurting…really bad."

"I find it amusing that he has been fawning over Hayley for as long as I can remember and now, he finds no reason to live because a passing face just passed away." He chuckled but stopped when he saw the look on Freya's face. "I can't believe that you still feel no remorse for what you have done." "I had no connection to that girl. I barely knew her." "But Elijah knew her and he found someone he could really connect with." "Call me old fashioned, love, but I do not believe in such things." "Funny you should say that, given the connection between you and Hayley." The smile disappeared from his face as Freya hissed, "I don't know how you are going to manage to get that girl to forgive you, but I…" "SHE SHOULD FORGIVE ME! AND BETTER YET, SHE SHOULD APOLOGIZE TO ME!" Klaus let go of his anger, just as the door opened to her room and she walked out, heading to the nursery. Freya sighed and looked up, noticing her. "Just tell me when you want to know the next step towards forgiveness." With that, she walked upstairs.

…

With a knock on the nursery door, Freya startled Hayley but smiled when she saw that Hayley looked like her old self again, except with some minor difficulties in speaking to others. "How are you feeling?" she asked and Hayley shook her head. "I want to go back to my pack. I want to go to the bayou. I don't belong here." "Don't you want to be with your daughter?" "Yes, and that is the reason why I find it fitting to take her with me, considering that her father has kept her all for himself for the past six months." Hayley's hair was pulled backwards and turned into a long braid, as she wore a robe. They stood there, looking at each other for a long and silent moment before Freya went over to the crib and watched Hope play with her toys. "Have you spoken to Elijah?" Hayley asked her, as Freya looked up. "Yes, I have, and he misses Gia dearly. He has not stopped going to her tombstone since then. And he has kept her violin…in his room. It's heartbreaking but it's sweet nonetheless."

Hayley nodded and whispered, "She made him happy. I could see him being different around her." She hesitated for a moment before saying, "I am not going to be kept here like a prisoner. I want to go back to the bayou and be with my husband. Jackson may need me." "Hayley, you are not married anymore. He is no longer your husband." "Either way, I still care for him and I want to see him." Hayley stubbornly replied to her. "I want you to understand that this is your home, Hayley. This will always be your home and that is always going to be your little girl, no matter what Klaus says or does." Hayley shook her head as she felt the tears brimming in her eyes. "If he thinks that I am going to forgive him after…" her voice trailed off as she brushed her hands over her cheeks to stop herself from feeling more pain. She didn't want to appear weak, as she cried. Freya knew, because she didn't want that either.

"Marcel has called and he has decided to finally move past what Klaus has done and start a new partnership with him. Davina cannot be persuaded to join them because she wants to bring back Kol…" "Davina is helplessly in love and love is blind." Hayley concluded as Freya nodded. "Yes, that is true. Love is indeed blind." Hayley sighed and asked, "What is going to happen now?" "There is going to be a party tonight in your honor for escaping the curse and of course, in honor of the reconciliation between my brother and Marcel." "People are in the mood to have fun after everything that has happened?" "People are willing to put aside their differences for the beauty of this city. They want to evolve, to move on from evil and bad experiences. Maybe you should do the same. It would do you and the baby some good." "Fine. If this is a party organized in my honor, then I would like the whole pack to be invited. It seems only fitting, doesn't it?" She said to her firmly.

Freya sighed and shrugged, saying, "That is not up to me, Hayley. You will have to talk to Klaus…" "The hell I will talk to him!" "Well, you should know as everyone else around this house that I am not planning on being anyone's mailman. If you need to say something to either one of my brothers, you tell them to their faces tonight. I will not be sending messages to you from them or to them from you. I hope we are clear about that." Hayley rubbed her forehead and whispered, "Okay, I get it. I'm sorry." Freya almost started feeling sorry for her as she continued to see the sad look on her face. "Cami will be coming over." Freya finally decided to tell her. Hayley looked up and nodded. "I know she comes here regularly. She must have been coming even more, now that Klaus trusts her more than he ever trusted me." She snapped, bitterly and Freya took a deep breath before saying, "She is actually coming here for good, as Klaus invited her to live at the compound."

Hayley looked shocked for a moment but frowned and asked, "Why would he ask her that?" "Because he likes her and they have…something going on." Freya didn't know how to put it. She saw the hurt on Hayley's face but it was immediately placed by laughter as Hayley shrugged and said, "I am sure that he has been searching for the perfect mother figure to replace me in Hope's life. To hell with him if he thinks that I will just step aside and let that girl be the mother for Hope." "I am sure that is not what he is trying to do." "He hasn't even bothered to bring me back. The only reason I am here is because Elijah has fought for that potion, and it got me here." "Hayley, no…" "And you defend him!" she exclaimed and Freya nodded. "He is my brother and I owe him." "Owe him? He hated you." "I know he did because I was under Dahlia's influence and he couldn't trust me but things are different now." Freya responded.

"Okay, but like I said, I am not attending any party in my honor as long as my pack is not invited. All of them are going to join us, including Jackson." She grabbed her purse after having changed into more decent clothes and walked out of the room with Freya after her. "Hayley, where are you going?" "I am going to see the family that needs me." Hayley responded, before exiting the compound with Freya looking hopeless behind her. After a while, Freya could hear a husky voice behind her. "Well, she sure was in a hurry." Freya turned around to give him a scowl as Klaus had an amused look on his face and asked, "Where was she heading to?" "The bayou. She wants to see Jackson and she demands that all wolves are to attend the party you and Marcel throw for tonight." He chuckled and shook his head. "She is stubborn, that she is. She cannot seem to comprehend…"

"The second step, Klaus." Freya told him and he looked at her with a frown. "I am not going to continue. I do not need her forgiveness." "Really? Then why are you trying so hard to convince yourself that she means nothing to you and her situation does not bother you? You are trying to convince yourself of the opposite of truth, because you have feelings for her and I have seen them. You simply cannot look past what has happened and you do that because you are just as stubborn as she is. Now, at tonight's party, you have to make the next step. It has been a week since you talked to her. The second step is to admit your mistakes." "No." "Klaus…" "I will not admit anything to her. There is reason behind what I have done and I do not regret any of it because if that curse hadn't been placed on her, she would have been dead by now. It is her who needs to understand that." Freya simply shrugged and whispered, "You have time, brother. You have tonight. Don't let the moment go to waste. The second step is to admit your mistakes to her. After that, you come to me with the results." There was stubbornness in his indeed and he didn't believe that he would get through to Hayley in any way but as he watched Freya leave his side, he realized that perhaps, she was right.

…

The guests had arrived, as Marcel greeted them all that night. Klaus stood in the interior balcony, smiling from ear to ear at seeing so many people, finally supporting their new partnership. It has been months since the defeat of Dahlia and now, Klaus could feel the city being brought back to life. Marcel kissed Davina's hand as she lightly smiled, but of course, as frustrated with Klaus and his family, she refused to bear them any gifts, as the other guests have done. Klaus continued to look towards the door, hoping that he would get to see her. To his surprise, the doors opened again and Hayley was standing there, dressed in blue, with Jackson by her side, and the other wolves, dressed up and ready behind her. Their eyes showed nothing related to peace.

At that moment, Klaus turned around as he felt a hand on his shoulder and Cami was standing there behind him with Hope in her hands. "She is a bit restless." She said in a smile as she handed the child to Klaus. He looked down and met Hayley's gaze. He could see the fury in them as he finally said to Cami, "No, I believe she needs her mother." As he observed the look on his daughter's face, Klaus finally realized he could use their child as a best approach. He walked downstairs, excusing himself from Cami, and watched with fury as Hayley's hand slipped into Jackson's. He cursed under his breath and held his daughter tightly as he walked through the crowd of people. Reaching the wolves, Hayley immediately looked away as Jackson growled, "What the hell do you want?" Klaus chuckled, "My, my, even after all you've been through, you still don't know your place, lad." "I know my place and it is with Hayley, and my place is alpha of this pack." "If I recall, you are not the one with the Labonair mark on your shoulder now, are you?" "I am a Kenner!" Jackson snapped and Klaus shook his head. "I still do not believe it to be enough to run this pack." "Enough!" Hayley snapped and her eyes finally met Klaus'.

She pulled her hand away from Jackson and hissed, "What do you want from me?" Klaus looked at her innocently as he handed Hope to her. "She seems uneasy, according to Cami. I thought you might like to hold her." "What? Is she tired of playing Mom to my child now?" "It's our child, little wolf, or have you forgotten?" "Me? I haven't. It is you who kept me cursed and away from my daughter for six months." Klaus looked around and saw that the entire pack was staring at him with angry looks on their faces. "Little wolf, I want to talk…" "Go talk to Cami. She is your newest hummingbird now, isn't she?" Klaus frowned as Elijah stepped over to them with a disturbed look on his face. "Am I interrupting?" he asked. "Yes." Klaus said but Hayley said more calmly, "No." After a quiet moment, Hayley held Hope against her chest and whispered, "I want to talk to you, Elijah. Excuse me, Jackson." She whispered, looking away from Klaus and following Elijah in a more restricted place where they could talk. The Original Hybrid watched as she walked away from him. He should have known that he couldn't compete with his brother. He should have known that the moment Hayley would leave Jackson's arms, Elijah would be all over to win her back, especially since he had given him an open door by killing Gia.

…

Hayley watched him as he whispered, "I talked to Davina and she said that she placed a protection spell on the wolves. No more curses, especially none coming from my brother unless she wants it to happen and believe me, she has nothing against the wolves." "But she is against the Mikaelsons now. Why would she help you, Elijah?" Hayley asked as Hope snuggled into her neck. Elijah smiled slightly as he caressed the baby girl's face and whispered, "She did it for you, to protect you from Niklaus' wrath. She didn't do it for me." Hayley nodded and whispered, "I can understand her pain. She wanted Kol back." "She has a new plan now, apparently and she is determined to try again without having anyone stop her." "She does? She can bring him back?" Elijah responded, "Yes. She leads a total of nine covens of witches now with the help of Vincent. She may do anything she wishes."

An idea popped into Hayley's head at that moment as she asked him, "How are you feeling, after Gia…" "Hayley, it is not a matter I wish to discuss!" he snapped at her, with an angry look on his face but eventually, he shook his head and whispered, "I am sorry. I shouldn't have…" "It's understandable, Elijah. You loved that girl very much and she didn't deserve her death." "She couldn't wait to start over with me. She told me, that she wanted to go to Paris…I said we would leave this city together if things went wrong. She wanted to stand by my side but I knew that she would be a weakness for me so I told her to go. Niklaus found her…" "What he did was disgusting and vial! Don't ever forgive him!" Hayley snapped and Elijah slowly shook his head. "I was not planning on doing that, Hayley."

Freya approached them at that moment and took Hope in her hands with a small smile, "Hayley, my brother wishes to speak to you." "Tell him that I am not interested in anything he has to say." "Please…" Freya replied. Without saying anything else, she took Hope away as Klaus approached them and Elijah groaned under his breath, whispering, "I cannot bear to look at him." And left. Hayley felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around to face him with a scowl. "I thought your main purpose was to ruin people's lives. What do you want from me since you already ruined mine?" "To confess." Klaus simply responded. Hayley looked as if she was lost for words. "What?" "I said that I wish to confess, meaning admit my mistakes."

He took a deep breath and against his pride and judgement he whispered, "You were right, little wolf. I wanted to punish you. I wanted to make you suffer so you would see how you made me suffer." "In other words, you feel no remorse for what you have done." "Do you not feel any remorse for what you…?" "DAMN IT!" she exclaimed, making a lot of people look at her from her outburst. Her eyes were red now and she was breathing heavily as she hissed, pointing at his chest. "You went along with your plan and kept me in the shadow. You decided to tell Cami about it, but not me, the mother of the child you claim you want to protect! You have done all in your power ever since I became pregnant with that baby that to you, I am lower in your head, than a bartender!" Her eyes let go of the tears she had been holding, shocking him greatly. "Little wolf…" he reached out to her but she slapped his hand away. "Don't you dare! I am tired, Klaus! I am holding on for dear life and I have been, always, because of YOU! I came up with my own plan, seeing as you couldn't trust me with yours! And YES! I acted as any mother would have! I wanted my baby away from this whole family drama! I wanted her to have a normal life and not to live in fear the way I had! What I did was for the best for my child! What you did, by cursing me and keeping that child to yourself for six months was purely out of selfishness and greed!"

Klaus took a step back from her as she came forward. "You don't dare come to me and tell me that I brought this on myself for being a MOTHER and not YOUR SLAVE!" She wiped away her tears and waited for him to say something anything. Klaus took a deep breath and whispered, "I have done wrong by cursing you, and I admit that…but you do not represent innocence here, little wolf." They looked into each other's eyes for a long moment as many people stopped and stared at them. Hayley turned around and stormed away from the party, locking herself in her room.

 **A/N: To be fair, I believe that both Klaus and Hayley are at fault for what happened. But Klaus is a little guiltier in my opinion because of his cruel ways to deal with his family. I admit that even though I can understand the pain Klaus felt when he thought Hayley was going to run off with their child, I can understand Hayley's actions more and I am on her side. The next chapter is going to be calmer though, don't worry.**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave me reviews!**


	3. Simmering Down

**In the previous chapter, Freya gave Klaus the second step to forgiveness and that was to admit his mistakes to Hayley, the only problem being that he was unable to do so, without making her feel guilty as well. Cami moved into the compound, stirring more trouble in the family, the wolves are not planning on forgiving Klaus anytime soon, especially with Jackson still in charge, despite the marriage between him and Hayley being invalid, and Elijah continues to grieve the loss of Gia.**

* * *

 **PLOT: In anger and frustration of what happened the other night at the reconciliation party, Klaus tries to forget, by moving to a whole new level with Camille, after which another confrontation with Hayley makes him rethink of his decisions. Freya, disappointed with her brother's actions, offers him the third step towards Hayley forgiving him, which he takes lightly, as opposed to the previous ones. Hayley visits Davina at the Lafayette Cemetery to ask her for another favor, as she tries to bring back Kol. The two strike up a deal. Consumed with devastation about no longer being connected to Hayley, Jackson reaches out to her, in hope that they can have a new beginning.**

* * *

" _You don't dare come to me and tell me that I brought this on myself for being a MOTHER and not YOUR SLAVE!" She wiped away her tears and waited for him to say something, anything. Klaus took a deep breath and whispered, "I have done wrong by cursing you, and I admit that…but you do not represent innocence here, little wolf."_ Klaus grumbled in frustration as he remembered the events of the other night, when he had done what Freya had eagerly told him was the second step to successively earning a person's forgiveness and trust back. But he wasn't going to play the guilty conscience anymore. He held Camille tight to him, as they rested together on the bed. What she said had taken him aback, forcing him to find comfort in the arms of the woman who had been easy with him. "Are you alright?" he heard Cami murmur beside him. He nodded and once and then detangled himself from her, getting dressed and looking out the window to where the vampires were having their breakfast.

Putting on his shirt and jacket, Klaus headed downstairs, without saying a word to the vampires and when he finally reached Marcel, he asked him, "Where is Hayley?" He shrugged. "I don't know, man! She seemed pretty ticked off by what happened last night. Either she is in her room or with Hope in the nursery. You know the drill." Klaus scoffed and rushed back up the stairs, heading to the nursery, when he saw her there, feeding their child. Their eyes met and she angrily looked away from him. "Have you enjoyed your night?" He instantly knew that there was a catch with that phrase. She must have known that he went higher in his relationship with Cami. He sighed, frustrated with her and replied, "Yes, I have." "Then I don't understand why you're here." Hayley snapped back.

"I am here for my daughter. It does not concern you, little wolf." "You have been here for your daughter for six months while I was trapped in wolf form. Enough is enough. I am her mother and she has clearly missed me. I want to be with her right here, without anyone disturbing us, not even you." Hayley expected him to leave but Klaus was not budging. Finally, he stepped to her and said softly, "I apologized to you yesterday, little wolf." "You were still being a selfish jerk." "No, I beg to differ, love. You were being selfish by not admitting your blame. "BLAME?!" Hayley couldn't take it anymore as she put her daughter back in her crib and hissed, "I am to blame for doing what is best for her?" "It is your word against mine, love. I was doing the best thing for her as well." "By pulling her away from her own mother? Is that what you call doing the best thing for her?" She was pushing his buttons and that was exactly the type of game she was playing. She wanted him to feel this, what is like to face the reality, the truth and not being able to run from it. But he fought back.

"Had you trusted me and not your poor excuse for a husband, we wouldn't be discussing this issue, Hayley. You gave me no choice. I had to act and keep you out of my way but also, saving your pretty little skin in the meantime because Dahlia was all more than happy to kill you, so you wouldn't stand in her way of taking Hope." "And you didn't tell me…" "I knew you wouldn't trust me and you would never let me!" "Do not put thoughts into my mind! You had no idea what I was going to say. You are the one who betrayed your family here, Klaus, not anyone else. Not me, not Elijah, not Freya…YOU!" He tried to keep his temper in check as he looked deep into her eyes. "How dare you…?" "I dare, Klaus. I dare and I threaten you, just as you have done with me for as long as I can remember. You may think that you have everything and everyone under control but you don't, and that is what's bothering you."

They were silent as soft noises could be heard from the crib where Hope was sleeping. "You're controlling, possessive…that is not the kind of behavior I want as an example for our child." Hayley said, softer this time. Klaus looked at her for a moment before spitting on, "No. Teach her your way, little wolf. Teach her to run when the going gets tough." "Can you blame me? I don't deny that running is what I have been doing my whole life, but when you welcomed me into your family, after a lot of persuasion coming from your siblings, might I add…I actually believe that I would have people to count on. I thought that you would be there for me and for Hope. You were never there when I was pregnant, but of course…you were there for Cami." Klaus gulped, not sure that he could take the guilt away from himself. Hayley just shook her head and whispered, "You shouldn't be asking yourself why I went to Elijah, why I trusted Elijah…because deep down, you know the answer to that."

As more silence passed from the Original Hybrid, Hayley continued. "You shouldn't be asking yourself why I stood by Jackson all this time, aside from the fact that he was my husband. I stood by him because I knew that I meant something to him and Hope, even though she is not his daughter, he loved and cared for her, because she was my daughter, which told me a lot of how much he cared and still cares about me, as opposed to the father of my child." "You doubt my care for you." Was the only whisper that came from Klaus' mouth. "You hold no care for me." "I saved your life." "It was for Hope's sake. That, I am sure of." Klaus shook his head and took a couple of steps towards her but Hayley raised her hand and stopped him. "That is close enough. I don't want you near me." "Little wolf, I confessed my own mistakes yesterday. For the sake of our child, was hoping we could put this behind us."

"No. That is not going to happen anytime soon. Why don't you just run back to Cami…" "What seems to be your constant problem with Cami? Is it bothering you that she is now living at the compound?" Hayley laughed and shook her head, saying, "Believe me, Klaus. I couldn't give a rat's ass who you screw around with, as long as it doesn't affect me and Hope. She has claimed to be my friend and yet, she has been playing mother to my daughter while I was stuck under that curse, thanks to you. I don't want to have anything to do with her and frankly, I don't want her around my daughter anymore." "Little wolf…"  
"No. I have already spoken my mind and I hope that you will at least have the decency to respect the fact that I am this baby's mother and no one else!" Klaus nodded and crossed his hands behind his back, saying, "You are Hope's mother. I have never forgotten that and I never will." "Good. You can tell that to Cami the next time she arrives."

"Has someone said my name?" Hayley and Klaus turned around to see Cami walking over to them with a towel wrapped around herself. "Hayley." Cami greeted her politely with a small smile. "Feeling good around here, cozying up with Hope?" Hayley snapped before she could stop herself. She couldn't contain the fury at the two people in front of her any longer. "Hayley..." Klaus said to her, warningly but Hayley couldn't care anymore. "I wanted to make a point that I am here and I am the child's mother." Cami looked confused for a moment but nodded. "Yes, of course, Hayley. I would never…" "But you already have." Cami remained speechless, as she looked away. Taking every bit of dignity she had left, Hayley stated, "The two of you really do deserve each other. Have a nice life." "Hayley…" Klaus began but she had already used her supernatural speed to leave the compound.

…

Hayley's disappearance was noticed by the vampires at the compound, who were sent by Marcel to search for her. "Thank you." Klaus told him, sincerely. Marcel shook his head and replied, "You really have to take it easy with her. What you did was inhumane." "I saved her life! Why is it that people find my actions constantly repulsive!" "Because they are, even if you do well by them. Listen, man, I get that you were trying to keep her alive, while you were going through that secret plan of yours with Dahlia, but you really crossed the line this time. Gia is gone, Hayley hates you, and you replace her with Cami as Hope's mother…" "I have done no such thing! She simply can't stand the fact that I care for that woman, and that she, unlike the mother of my own child, has accepted me, has understood my actions and is the only one who does not find them repulsive."

"Even I can see that Cami's in love with you, Klaus…and love is blind, no matter what you say." "Are you telling me that the only reason she accepts me and my actions is because she fancies me?" "Yeah, pretty much." "That is preposterous!" "Say what you want, but it's the truth, and if you're not going to accept that, then…" "Come off it, Marcellus! I know that you haven't entirely forgiven me for what I have done to you and that is the reason you take Hayley's side in this story." Marcel groaned and said, "I am not taking anyone's side. I am just saying that girl has taken a lot of crap from you for a long time and has barely said anything about it. I don't think you should blame her for taking a stand so big this time." Marcel left, leaving Klaus speechless.

"He is right, brother!" Freya called out from the distance as she approached him and Klaus cursed under his breath. He turned around and looked at her, saying, "What is it that you want now? Have you come to express your happiness at the way I lost Hayley, thanks to your advice?" "The eight steps work perfectly, if you are wise enough to know how they work. Hayley is upset with you due to your actions with Cami…" "Apparently you all have something against Cami today. Why is that?" "Heaven's no! I don't have anything against Cami. I have something against the way you have been valuing her and her needs over Hayley's." Klaus wanted to speak right away to defend himself, but he saw no chance of that happening as Freya smirked at his attempts. "You need to understand that your actions towards Hayley from the moment she became pregnant have to do with you losing her, not just your repulsive ways of trying to save her life, also ripping her six months from her own daughter."

"Enough! I will not stand and be criticized by all of you! I did what I thought was right and if neither one of you is willing to understand and accept that, then it seems I no longer need the lot of you." "Oh, brother, don't start talking rubbish. I am not about to feel sorry and calm you the way Rebekah has done over the years. I am here to set you down the right path of forgiveness." "Your steps have accomplished nothing." "I did not say that it was going to be easy. Hayley is a very challenging woman, which I am sure you already know that." When Klaus didn't say anything, Freya sighed and whispered, "The third step, Niklaus." "I will not follow these steps any longer." "Why not?" "They have done more damage." "That is not my fault. I have already explained to you that you have trouble approaching Hayley the right way, because you have never tried to reach out to her, the way she has tried to reach out to you."

"I find her incapable of…" "Brother, that is enough! I do not care what your choice of words are towards her but I can read your mind and see deep inside your soul and your heart what you desire. I am not going to say hose desires out loud to you. There is no need. You know it, deep inside what you want and what you need. In order to achieve that, you need to listen to me and to these steps. We don't have a long way to go, but you must do it properly…and make sure that you learn from your mistakes, do they can never happen again." Klaus decided to remain silent and listen to her as she whispered, "The third step is to allow the person to simmer down a bit." "What is that supposed to mean?" "I mean that the person you are trying to receive forgiveness from needs time to cool off. Hayley is angry at you. Give her space to calm down before the next approach. I trust that should be easy enough for you."

"Yes, of course. I find myself incapable of reasoning with her anytime soon." Klaus replied with a disappointed grumble. Freya couldn't help but smile a little and before she could leave Klaus called her back, saying, "I am not the only one who is supposed to be fighting for forgiveness, sister. She has made a lot of mistakes as well." "I can understand that, brother, but your actions have been thrice as crueler to her, than hers to you. Believe me, it takes time but forgiveness will come on her part too. For now, you need to give her space to calm down. Get back to me tomorrow, and the meantime…" Freya didn't know how to put it. She took a deep breath and whispered, "I want you to rethink about what Cami means to you in your life." Klaus frowned but Freya left before he could ask her what she meant.

…

"Davina! It's me!" Hayley called out as she entered the cemetery. She had been well informed by Elijah that Davina was now the leader of nine witch covens, which were residing in this cemetery. Lots of witches turned to look at the hybrid, suspicious of her intentions. After a couple of moments of looking around, an African American stepped in front of her, looking proud and yet serious. "What are you doing here, hybrid?" "You must be Vincent. I am looking for Davina." Hayley tried to be as polite as possible after the moments of anger she felt for Klaus, and Vincent was not helping her case. "Davina is busy right now. The Mikaelsons have ruined her chances of bringing back Kol. Now, she must try again to…" "I know that, but she saved my life and rid me of the curse. I want to thank her in person so can I please see her?" Vincent took a deep breath before nodding and helping her over to a cave, where Davina was chanting in Latin.

"There is someone here to see you!" Vincent exclaimed and Davina stopped chanting, looking up and Hayley offered her a small smile, which Davina slightly returned. "Thank you. Leave us." She whispered to Vincent who left. "I always knew that you would be a great Witch leader." Hayley said to her and Davina shrugged. "They offered me a position I couldn't refuse. There was a time during Dahlia's reign on this city when I needed all the power I could get and of course, there is Kol…" "Davina, I heard about what Elijah and Rebekah did. I am truly sorry even on their behalf. I am sure that they wouldn't have stopped you from bringing him back unless it was an absolute emergency. Rebekah said that she wants him back just as much as you do." "Rebekah says a lot. She said that she would remain in Eva's body…" "I know, but that is the body she chose as it turns out. She left the city but she is in Eva's body." "That doesn't help her or me one bit. She was supposed to help me bring Kol back and now she is gone."

Hayley bit her lip and replied, "I am sure that she didn't mean any harm." "You are really sure about these Mikaelsons, Hayley, but I don't even know who to trust anymore. I want nothing to do with them." "I wanted to thank you for bringing me back even though it was Elijah who asked this favor of you." "I didn't do it for him. I did it for you because you have been ripped away from your daughter, in a cruel way and the hatred I have for Klaus…" "Davina, I really don't want to talk about him." "I can understand why. He ruined you and still treats you like dirt." "I actually came here to talk to you about Elijah." Davina stopped what she was doing and looked at her. "What about him?" "He has not been the same since Gia's death and you know that what Klaus did was…" "Yes. That girl didn't deserve to die." "So, can you help me with something?" Davina opened her mouth and Hayley said quickly, "I know that I might be asking too much again. I know I am being selfish to you. You have done so much for me even though I am connected to the Mikaelsons."

"I am not going to do anything that will help Elijah, Hayley. He betrayed me along with Rebekah. I hate them both just as much as I hate Klaus." "I know that it may seem impossible but I wanted you to help me find a way to undo Klaus' mistake of killing Gia." Davina looked confused. "What are you asking me to do?" "Find a way to bring Gia back." A small laugh escaped her mouth as she whispered, "You must be out of your mind." "Yes, I know I must be losing my mind, but Elijah loved this girl and I don't want to see him suffering anymore. Despite what happened between us, I want him to be happy and Gia made him happier than I ever could. I want her back into his life. You are the leader of nine covens. I am sure that you can figure something out and help me." "I have already helped you enough, Hayley. Do you think it is easy for me to bring back Kol? It is not and now the job has become even harder for me and I have a plant missing and…bringing back a vampire from the dead, especially after being burned alive has never happened before."

"Do the impossible for this girl who deserved to live. Please, Davina. Elijah has helped me so much. I want to make it up to him and make him happy." Davina continued shaking her head with her eyes closed as Hayley finally said, "Look, I know that you hate the Mikaelsons but all they tried to do is rid this town of Dahlia and try to protect Hope. They have succeeded and I am sure that if you bring Gia back to Elijah, he would be grateful to you and would help you with whatever you need to bring back Kol." "I am tired of making deals with all of you! You never keep your word!" Davina snapped. "You haven't made any deals with me. You don't know what I am capable of, and I can help you in Rebekah's place to bring Kol back if you try to bring Gia back." After a moment, Davina said softer, "Hayley, even if I agreed to bring Gia back…it is just not possible. An Original is different, but Gia was a simple vampire…" "I can bring you the ashes without Elijah knowing. I know where he placed it in a box somewhere in the cemetery for buried it."

"I'll need to take time off of…" "Then let me help you. Does it look like I want to spend my time at the compound long enough to watch Klaus fawn over Cami, or try to place her as my baby's mother for long?" Hayley's voice was rising in anger too and Davina looked away. "Oh, I'm sorry." "Exactly! So let's help each other. We have always gotten along and if you let me help you, I promise you that I won't disappoint you." "With what can you help me?" "For starters, you said that you need a plant. What type of plant?" "It's rare in the bayou and I don't have time to search for it. It's called the Cortaderia Selloana, otherwise known as the Blue Bayou Pampas Grass Plant. Do you know anything about it?" "No. But I am sure that I can ask my people. They should know." Hayley replied, convincingly.

Davina stood there, contemplating and finally sighed saying, "What the hell? I need all the help I can get, so we have a deal. You search for this plant, while I go and ask throughout the covens of any chance of bringing back a vampire after having been burnt alive." Hayley smiled and said, "Thank you. You don't have to worry. You will have your plant by tomorrow." "You are pretty determined to go through with this." "That's my style." Hayley told her with a small wink before leaving the cemetery. The next destination would be the bayou, where her wolves would be waiting.

…

"Hayley!" Jackson's hoarse voice called out as he saw her coming towards them from the distance. Hayley smiled and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you for waiting for me." "I told you I would do it. Have you seen your daughter? Is she alright?" "Yes. She is okay." Hayley responded with a small smile. "And Klaus?" Jackson asked, as the other wolves growled at hearing his name. "Klaus is the same pompous dick he always was. I don't care what he does anymore. I think he may be looking for forgiveness but that is only because he realizes that no one stands by his side anymore because they want to, aside from Cami. Freya is his sister and Marcel is just looking for peace." "He learn his lesson." Jackson agreed. "Listen, I need to find a plant for Davina. The Blue Bayou Pampas Grass Plant, or something like that. Does anyone know where it might be?"

"It grows deep within the bayou. Kind of hard to find right now." A wolf called out. "Well, I need to find as many as I can get." "Why?" Jackson asked. "Because I made a deal with her. If I help her, she helps me in return." Jackson nodded, saying, "Then I can lead the way for you." Hayley smiled and kissed his cheek, saying, "Thank you." As the two started walking, Hayley could sense some uneasiness in the man who used to be her husband before the curse broke. "I sometimes think selfishly." He mumbled and Hayley looked at him in confusion. "I sometimes feel like the curse shouldn't have been broken. It cost us our marriage." "Jack…we had to do whatever it took and Davina is the one who helped us. I want to help her in return." "I know that, but I was hoping that maybe…after all of this is pushed behind us and you are finally at peace with your daughter, that we can…try again."

"Try again? What do you mean by that?" They stopped at they reached deep in the bayou. Jackson didn't know how to express himself before saying firmly, "I want us to renew our vows and get married again." "Does this have something to do with you and the rest losing your powers as hybrids? Jackson, if you need protection, I can…" "But I thought that we had something deep going on." Hayley stopped as she remembered how she had told him she loved him once. The look in his eyes showed pain and Hayley knew better than to turn his offer down. "Look, I am messed up. My life is messed up right now. We will get a chance to talk about this. But not now, Jack. Not now." Jackson nodded, smiling and pointed to the distance. "We must head over there if we want to find that plant of yours."

 **A/N: Things are not getting better for Klaus and Hayley, but maybe with this "giving space" advice from Freya, things will start to cool down. What do you think about Hayley asking Davina to bring Gia back for Elijah? What do you think Klaus will decide for him and Cami?**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave me reviews!**


	4. Remaining Calm

**In the previous chapter, Klaus and Hayley had another showdown after Klaus unwillingly made Cami feel like the mother of Hope, and downgraded Hayley. Freya offered Klaus the third step to forgiveness, which is to let Hayley simmer down for a while. Hayley and Davina stroke up a deal in which Davina finds a way to bring Gia back, as Hayley finds the plant she needs for Kol, in the bayou, as Jackson tries to find a way to convince Hayley that their marriage is worth replaying.**

* * *

 **PLOT: After giving a lot of thought about Freya's words to him, Klaus makes the ultimate decision regarding Cami, if he ever wishes to have his family back together again and for Hayley to forgive him. Hayley tells Marcel what she is planning on doing and asks him for advice on her complicated relationships with Klaus and with Jackson. Proud of the steps he is taking, Freya gives Klaus the fourth step to forgiveness, trying his patience, as he finds a way to connect with Hope through reading thoughts. Finally, Hayley and Cami find themselves talking about Klaus at Rousseau's, after Freya gives Hayley some insight on her feelings.**

* * *

After getting a painting done, he was sure that he had what he wanted. He started at the little portrait of Hope, his daughter, which warmed his heart. How could she ever grow up normally without a mother and a father being there for her…together? Klaus shook his head and placed his hand on his forehead, thinking about his sister's advice from the other day. He had not seen Hayley since that morning and with her attitude towards him, he refused to think that she would want to see him anytime soon. The third day had passed and Klaus was finding himself more and more impossible of being forgiven for his sins. He turned around just as Cami walked inside his Art Room, looking around. _"I want you to rethink about what Cami means to you in your life."_ Freya's voice ran in his mind. He had to think about what was best for him. Family came first…always. "Cami!" Klaus acted surprised.

She still had her robe on and looking lovely as she blew him a kiss on his cheek. "Painting?" she asked him and Klaus nodded, cheekily as Cami started saying, "Well, it's good because I have already taken care of our breakfast, I went to see Hope. I rocked her and I fed her…since Hayley wasn't around. You haven't seen her lately, have you?" Klaus gulped as he remembered their argument from the other day and what it was for. _"I don't deny that running is what I have been doing my whole life, but when you welcomed me into your family, after a lot of persuasion coming from your siblings, might I add…I actually believe that I would have people to count on. I thought that you would be there for me and for Hope. You were never there when I was pregnant, but of course…you were there for Cami."_ She had made her point yesterday, about how she felt that Cami was taking her place in Hope's life…and that was not something which Klaus wanted to happen.

The moment Cami leaned over to kiss him, Klaus pulled back, rubbing his chin for a moment before putting his hands on her arms and saying, "Love…I really believe that we should take a break." Cami put on a face of confusion as another phrase of Hayley's passed through his mind, making his heart sink at the pain she must have been feeling. _"She has claimed to be my friend and yet, she has been playing mother to my daughter while I was stuck under that curse, thanks to you. I don't want to have anything to do with her and frankly, I don't want her around my daughter anymore."_ Letting go of her arms, Cami shook her head. "I'm sorry. I don't understand what you mean. Don't you want me to be here anymore?" "It is not that, love, but I am starting to think that asking you to move in at the compound was a mistake." "Why would you feel like that? Is it because of Hayley?" "Why would you assume that it has anything to do with her?" "Because ever since she came back, you've been…I don't know, different."

"How different?" "You care about her needs." "Yes, of course I do. I care about her, since she is the mother of my child." Cami nodded for a second before asking in a whisper, "Are you sure that there is not something else in the middle? Possible feelings for her, maybe?" Klaus chuckled at her question even though he felt a sinking feeling in his heart. "Whatever makes you think something so ridiculous, love? You have seen the distant relationship between me and Hayley. But despite all that, I keep her in my life and I care for her because she is the mother of my daughter." "Okay, if that is what you say…" "Yes!" Klaus snapped without intending to and then he covered his face with his hand, frustrated at her and at himself. Cami bit her lip and nodded. "I can see that you are having those family problems in which I really don't want to get involved, especially after the way Hayley snapped at me yesterday. I will pack my bags and I will leave."

"Love, I was not…" "No. I understand. Trust me, I do. You need space with all the drama you got going on. It's fine by me. Maybe we have moved this a little too fast." Klaus nodded and watched her leave. He believed that this was for the best. Cami couldn't be a part of this if he ever hoped of having Hayley forgive him. He growled in frustration at Cami thinking he had any feelings for Hayley. The only feelings he could find were ones of hatred and guilt. A few footsteps were heard and Klaus smirked, as he realized who it was. "Have you come to torture a poor soul like myself, sister? I thought that you have made it abundantly clear that you wanted Cami gone from my life. There, she is gone! Satisfied?" he asked her as Freya stepped in his Art Room. "This isn't something you did for me, brother. It was something you did for yourself." "And how exactly is this going to help me?" "You no longer have to focus on pointless relationships."

"Why is it that you find what I share with Cami pointless?" he asked her. "Because all you do is try to seek her acceptance by not being yourself." "I have been myself! She knows how ruthless and vengeful I am! But she accepts me, despite me killing Gia, despite what I did to my brother and to her! Not the same thing could be said about you or Hayley." "I stood by your side and remained with you even though I was now supposed to be out there, enjoying my freedom!" Freya exclaimed. "And why have you done that?" "Because I have said it once and I will say it again. You are my brother and I care about you and your happiness. I want you to be happy. Real happiness, Niklaus, means being your true self. If you hadn't fought so hard to show Cami the good in you, she wouldn't have stayed a moment with you. Try to see that, and maybe you will understand what is more important in your life."

"I am not trying to find happiness. I am trying to receive forgiveness from the people I have let down." Klaus answered, annoyed. Freya raised her eyebrow but nodded, whispering, "I am very happy that you feel that way." "So, inform me, my dear sister. What is the next step I need to be informed of?" "The fourth step? Remaining calm and in control of the situation." Klaus frowned and asked, "What?" "You have done well by offering Hayley space yesterday and I think you should do the same thing today." "You want me to ignore her completely." "Not to ignore her. If she comes to you, you aid her. But if she is feeling restless and furious when she sees your face, it is best that you leave her alone and as of today, I can see that you are feeling frustrated and angry because you make certain decisions which have a big impact on your life. You can't stand change. Today, you will have to cope with what you have and who you have left, meaning me but most importantly, your daughter. Through her, you will rest your soul today. Find peace within yourself." "You are asking me to spend time with my daughter?" "Yes. I am sure that is not too much to ask of her own father, right, brother?" Freya asked with a small frown on her face. "Of course not. But how exactly is this supposed to help my case with Hayley?"

"There is no answer for that question for now, Niklaus. Just rest and calm yourself today. If you manage to calm your mind and your soul today, you will be ready for the next step you will need to take tomorrow." "Bloody hell." Klaus muttered under his breath and Freya turned around, saying, "Brother, cursing does not exactly help people relax. That is what I know from experience." "Forgive me but I am simply having a hard time believing that your little tricks would have any success between me and the mother of my child. And let's hypothetically say that Hayley does miraculously forgive me. What happens after that? Elijah? Will I have to go through these eight steps one more time in order to earn his forgiveness as well?" There was anger in his voice which Freya picked up, as she shook her head. "No. The moment you and Hayley both forgive each other, peace will reign down our home." "I still have the feeling that you are making up these steps along the way to your so called path to forgiveness."

Freya looked outraged at him. "Brother, I am helping you. I know that we haven't known each other for a long time but after these eight days have passed, you are going to be thanking me." "I have a hard time believing that." "Just do as I tell you and you are going to be fine." "What was your vision?" Klaus suddenly asked and Freya stopped in her tracks, turning around to face him. "What are you talking about?" Klaus shrugged and whispered, "You told me that you had a vision of me and Hayley but you never quite elaborated it. What was going on in that vision of yours? Go on, tell me. You are a witch, after all. An immortal one." "You are not destined to know yet, brother. I am sorry. When the time comes, I will tell you. For today, take care of your daughter, and try to clear your mind. Think about the people you have heard but think positively." Klaus contemplated on that for a moment before whispering, "Fine. I will do…whatever it takes." Freya smiled, nodded and left the room.

…

Hayley found the plant that Davina had asked her to get from in the bayou. She felt guilty at the way she had asked the wolves if she could spend the night with them in their huts in the bayou. Of course, they would accept her. Despite everything that had happened, she was their Queen and she had fought hard to have the curse removed from them twice. Hayley received enough respect. The broken look on Jackson's face when she told him that she wanted to be in a hut alone, made her feel bad. It wasn't as though she had never appreciated him. She had, but that was when they were husband and wife. Now that their marriage bond was broken…nothing felt real to her anymore. It was as if this whole thing had happened in another lifetime, another dream, she couldn't feel it ever being the reality. The reality was the one in which she was living a drama with the Mikaelsons, for custody of Hope. She had slept in peace for a couple of minutes, only to be disrupted with horrific nightmares, like Klaus and Cami, sitting side by side on a bed and Hope in between them, living as a family at the compound. It reminded her of the way she had done that with Jackson, just a day after her marriage. There was a certain guilt left inside of her, as she thought of the possible way she had hurt Klaus through this, by unintentionally posing Jackson above, as the better father for her child.

Early that morning, she hugged Jackson goodbye and promised him that she would come back and visit them, when things started cooling down. The truth was that she didn't know when she would do that. They were her family but if she was ever asked to choose between them and Hope, she would choose her daughter and her pack already knew that. It was a natural motherly instinct to protect her cub and no one was going to take that instinct from her. Even though she wanted to see her daughter, Hayley didn't want to have to face Cami or Klaus in that compound and since Hope was the center of attention there, she knew that it was impossible that she wouldn't run in them. She took the plants to the Lafayette Cemetery, where Davina was waiting for her with good news that she got a spell which could possibly bring Gia back, from an elderly witch. "It is difficult, but I am going to try." Davina whispered with a smile and Hayley hugged her. "Thank you for doing this, and if you need anything else for Kol…please let me know. I will get it for you." "Thanks."

She had to tell someone about her plan, but certainly not Elijah. Hayley hoped that she would be able to surprise him and heal the heart that has been broken so he can be alongside the woman he had fallen in love with. Marcel was the person Hayley was thinking about, but just as she was heading to his home, she felt someone watching her, more like following her. Using her hybrid instincts, Hayley was ready to pounce of her follower when she saw Freya holding up her hands. "Hey, it's just me!" "What are you doing here? And why were you following me?" Hayley asked. "Maybe I just wanted to ask you why you haven't been coming back at the compound since yesterday. Where have you slept?" "In the bayou, with the man who used to be my husband." Freya fidgeted before saying, "I really think that you should come at the compound. Your daughter needs you."

"Yes, I am sure that she has needed me during those six months I was held a prisoner in the body of a wolf against my own will. She needed me, but hey, as long as there is Cami around, everything can be solved, right? I am sure she even had the chance to start breastfeeding her." Freya shook her head with a sigh and whispered, "Hayley, I am sorry about what you are going through. I can understand why you feel pain and you suffer, but let me tell you that acting this way is not going to solve your problems. You need to face them." "My problem is Klaus, and I have faced him, told him everything he needed to know about how I feel anger and resentment towards his brutal and selfish ways of dealing with me and that baby girl he keeps like a prisoner in that compound. I don't want to have anything more to do with him." "Hayley, he knows what he did wrong and he is trying. Cami is no longer living at the compound, for your information." Freya told her. Hayley looked at her and asked, "Why not? Couldn't she handle looking after a baby?"

"Klaus decided to tell her to leave, for your own sake. He wants you to stop running away and come back." Hayley laughed and ran her hand through her hair. "You know, I have other things I want to get dome right now and even though being with my daughter is a priority, my other priority is staying the hell away from Klaus so he cannot hurt me again. I have had enough. If you want to go ahead and defend him, it is fine by me, but I have realized that for something good to come out of this, he needs to be ignored by the people he claims, have such a huge impact on him, and he cares for a lot. If I, Elijah, Rebekah and even Marcel do have such a big impact on him, then maybe we should get proof of that and we will get proof when he starts feeling alone and miserable which is exactly what he deserves! He asked for it! It was his plan, and every plan comes with consequences. He ought to know that." "Hayley, please, I know you care about him." "I might have…" Hayley began but her eyes were filling up with tears and she had to gulp in order to clear herself of them.

But it was too late, as Freya had already seen what she needed to see. "He really has hurt you as much as you say he did." She whispered and Hayley rolled her eyes before letting a couple of tears drop. "I wanted to trust him. I gave him chances to prove himself to me that I can trust him and he failed. And then he betrayed me the worst way possible, not by cursing my pack, but by not telling me of his idiotic plan and choosing to tell Cami instead. For that alone, I don't think I can ever forgive him." With that, she moved away, wiping the tears from her eyes. She passed through Bourbon Street, on her way to the outskirts of the city but stopped when she saw her serving as a bartender at Rousseau's. Against her better judgement, she decided to go in there and see her.

"Cami!" she called out and Cami stopped what she was doing and looked at Hayley. "Oh. Hi." She continued to scrub the dishes and prepare drinks as Hayley whispered, "I heard that you left the compound." "Yes, and I can guess that you have come here to offer up your satisfaction to that." "No. I came here to apologize if I might have stepped over the line when it comes to the things I have said about you, but I won't be sorry for standing by myself for once and defending every bit of dignity I have left because while you were with my child, I was stuck as a wolf." "Hayley, I am sorry. Honestly, but that was Klaus' doing and I don't think that it is fair for you to pin that on me." "No. I am just surprised that you give him no consequence for all that he has done." Cami didn't respond and Hayley continued. "I am sure that you didn't even mention what happened to me. And you said that you were my friend." "I was standing by Klaus because…" "Because you feel some sort of puppy love for him?"

"Hayley, what exactly is your problem and why have you come here?" "I just came here to remind you that you can't replace me in Hope's life, no matter what Klaus wants." "Klaus does not want that. He made me move so you can come back. I am not blind to that. And I am also not blind to the fact that he may be hiding some feelings for you." Hayley remained with her hands on her hips and her mouth a bit parted as she tried to process what Cami was saying. "You must have had it all wrong, here. I do not…I am not interested…" "I am not talking about you. I am talking about him. And yes, maybe I did let my love for him cloud my judgement for a moment there and it did feel nice to be with him and Hope. I am sorry I made you feel like I was taking your place in the family but that wasn't my intention." Finally, she moved back to her job, leaving Hayley speechless.

…

Klaus smiled as he looked over the crib at the baby girl who was fast asleep. He knew that Freya was trying hard to help him and perhaps it was best if he could help her back, by agreeing to her terms. Even though he knew he would never try to wake his daughter to simply spend time with her, he loved to watch her. Clear his mind and be at peace with himself. That was what Freya had told him. He closed his eyes and all images of Hope that were displayed, only led back to the one person he was trying hard not to think about. His little wolf was exquisite; with her brown hair flowing back her shoulders her wild spirit, her earthy scent, and her eyes…those gorgeous hazel-colored eyes. He could get lost in them all day. Klaus growled and opened his eyes. He couldn't have himself thinking about her in such ways. Clear his mind…and Hayley would always appear in it.

There was one moment he could think of forever. That sunny morning when he found her, with her huge pregnant stomach, and writing something. The sunrays were glowing on her, making her even beautifier than the way he saw her the night when they slept together. He could never deny her beauty because it was what he craved to have that night, but this beauty, showing at that moment…it made him desire her even more. Knowing that she was already involved with his brother and with Jackson, he decided to take a step back and refuse to get caught up in such messes which have brought him only misery. But what was frightening for him…was the fact that her smile, her face and the baby's first kick, had brought more happiness out of him than anything else in his past years of living on Earth.

" _Writing a love letter to one of your many suitors? So, who's the lucky recipient, then? Jackson? Or, Elijah? Don't tell me it's me? I thought I was out of the running ages ago!" "And the award for "Biggest Ego" goes to... Oh!" "How is our littlest wolf?" "Do you want to...?" "Come on!" He had leaned in and had felt the baby kick, as she smiled at him. "You feel that? Amazement washed over him as he laughed along with her. Their eyes met and that was the moment he felt her eyes piercing through him. No longer bearing to look into them without breaking down, he sat up and whispered, "Right! I'll leave you to your secret letter, then!" before she could say anything to stop him, he was gone._

What had brought him to this moment with her? Why couldn't he keep her well and happy in his life? Why did he feel like he had betrayed her, more than she had betrayed him? "Hayley." He whispered lightly. He had cleared his mind and put it at peace with that memory. It was just the three of them, with no drama involving her two suitors. It was them, their little family. Leaning over the crib, he placed a kiss on his daughter's forehead and whispered, "I am not going to lose you your mother again. I promise you, my littlest wolf, that you will have her in your life from this moment on. She will be here for you, and I will do nothing to push her away ever again."

…

Marcel chuckled as he poured her a glass of wine. "You really think that I have gotten over what Klaus did to me? Not a chance." Hayley accepted the glass and looked confused. "But why would you partner up with him again?" "For the city's sake, of course. You know how much it means to me." Hayley nodded and whispered, "Yeah, I actually have a pretty good idea of that." "So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" "Just the usual problems I am having with both Klaus and Jackson. But I also wanted to tell you that Davina is not only planning on bringing Kol back, but someone else too." "And who might that be?" "Gia." Hayley answered and took a sip of her drink.

He looked confused for a moment before he asked, "How is it possible? Vampires cannot come back from the dead." "Apparently, there might be a solution and I got Davina to work on it." "Why would you do that?" "For Elijah's sake. I am trying to repair at least half the damage Klaus has done with his plan. I am guessing that bring Gia back might finally put a smile on Elijah's face." "And what about Klaus? Does he know what you're planning?" Hayley shook her head. "No. No one knows aside from me and Davina. You have to promise not to tell anyone. I want Elijah to be surprised. I want him to be happy and Gia is the way to go. I know that now." "And what of your problems with Jackson?" "He thinks that even though our marriage bond is over, there is still something between us." Marcel raised his eyebrow. "And what? There isn't? You had told the guy that you were falling in love with him." "I told him that I thought I was." "And now you are not sure anymore?"

"The more I think about my marriage to him, the more unreal it seems to me. I really don't know what to do about it." Marcel chuckled and shook his head. "If you are asking me about how to deal with your love life, you really have the wrong man here. I don't know what I am going to do with Rebekah now." "She left you again." "Yes, she did, but she did it because she is searching for something better for herself than what Klaus has to offer and at this point, I am kind of glad that she is away from this city and enjoying herself." "But a part of you wants her back." "Naturally. I am in love with her. I will always love her." They smiled at each other and then Marcel whispered, "If you want things to get better, you have to accept the fact that Klaus is trying to earn your forgiveness. It seems like you don't even realize how hard he is trying. Give him another chance…and we might all get some peace around here."

 **A/N: I hope you liked it. Four more chapters to go. I know that there were no Klayley interactions in this chapter but it had to be done the way Freya is planning. The next chapter will be better.**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave me reviews!**


	5. Writing The Letter

**Previously, Davina informed Hayley of a way to bring Gia back from the dead, as she received the plant she asked for the return of Kol. Freya gave Klaus the fourth step, which was to remain calm, relieve his stress and the frustration in his mind and heart, while keeping himself at bay from Hayley. Cami left the compound, as Klaus decided to spend more time with his daughter to find inner peace. Freya revived some feelings in Hayley, after which she confided in Marcel about Gia coming back and her relationships with Jackson and Klaus.**

* * *

 **PLOT: Taking Marcel's advice, Hayley decides to return to the compound to see her daughter, trying to avoid Klaus in the meantime. Klaus and Elijah have a discussion at the lunch Klaus had prepared for his brother, in order to talk about their issues. Later, Hayley joins them, leading to flames and anger once more, as she talks about the possibility of renewing her marriage vows with Jackson. Marcel calms the spirits at the appropriate time. Freya gives Klaus the fifth step to forgiveness with Hayley, as he finds it extremely difficult. Hayley receives a gift at her door which touches her heart, and at long last, Davina succeeds one of her goals.**

* * *

" _If you want things to get better, you have to accept the fact that Klaus is trying to earn your forgiveness. It seems like you don't even realize how hard he is trying. Give him another chance…and we might all get some peace around here." Marcel told her with a small smile as they continued drinking. "You really think that I should?" "Are you afraid of something?" Hayley took a deep breath and replied, "I know that I may seem cheesy and pathetic, but I don't want to…I don't want to be broken again." "What do you mean by being broken?" Hayley fidgeted as she looked down at her fingers. "Everything Klaus does…affects me, either in a positive and negative way, and I don't want to feel either anymore. Going back means I have to put up with him." "But it also means that you get to see your daughter, and without Cami in the picture…things can turn out for the better."_

Following Marcel's advice, Hayley found herself standing outside of that compound in the morning. She wished she could go and stay with Davina for a while, while she was preparing her spells to get Kol and Gia back, but she had already asked too much of the poor girl. Marcel was right. She shouldn't be living in fear of what could happen next. She had to fight everything she saw could stand in between her and her daughter. Taking a deep breath, Hayley entered the compound, seeing vampires around there, turning and staring at her. Most of the looks were not pleasant ones, but Hayley couldn't care less. She knew she would need to have a discussion with Marcel, however. Whispering started as Hayley set down her bag of clothes and looked up, sensing her daughter in the nursery, but she also sensed someone else there.

"Klaus." Hayley whispered in silence as she felt him leave the room. All the vampires stopped what they were doing and looked up to see him standing there, in silence, with his hands gripping the railings on the interior balcony. "Little wolf! I see that you have decided to accommodate yourself once again in this household. To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?" He smirked and was expecting an answer from her. Unfortunately for him, he received none, as he watched her pick up her things again, ignored the vampires and walked over to Freya who was standing there with a smile on her face. "I am glad that you had decided to reconsider. You are here to stay?" she asked her. Hayley looked at her passively and whispered, "I am just here for my daughter, nothing else." Nodding slowly, Freya led her to her room, where she could unpack as Klaus watched them in awe.

Seeing Freya leave the room, he immediately went over there and banged the door open, ready to yell at her for ignoring him, out of frustration. He stopped in his tracks and gasped lightly as he noticed her bathroom door opened from afar and she was naked from her neck to her feet, pulling her hair up into a bun and submerging into the hot water from the tub. Hayley closed her eyes and leaned her head back, unaware that he was in her room, and watching closely. Klaus looked towards her, ready to leave but shook his head, with a small smile on his face, wanting to tease her. If she was ignoring him…she would have to pay the price for that…and he knew just how to annoy her enough to get her to talk to him. He knocked lightly on the door to the bathroom, making her eyes snap open as she made sudden movements in the tub, covering her breasts as well as the inferior parts.

Trying to control her anger as she heard him chuckle, Hayley continued to look away and to try to relax, even though his presence was making her wildly uncomfortable, knowing that he was seeing her naked. He took a small stool and placed it near her tub, sitting on it. Hayley leaned her head back and closed her eyes once again, trying to pretend like he was not at all in the room. Klaus looked at her face and took a deep breath, trying to clear his mind and start over, like he had done the other day. "I have offered you enough space, love. But I must say that I am glad you came back at your own accord, and without me having to drag you…kicking and screaming." He noticed her flinch in the water and smiled gently, seeing the color reddening on her cheeks. "And might I add that your body seems to be, absolutely…divine." He placed his hand in the water and touched her thigh, making her yelp.

Her eyes opened and she slapped his hand away, looking at him angrily. "Now you have crossed the line! Who do you think you are?!" Klaus raised his eyebrows in amusement and said softly, "Ah, the Queen has not lost her ability to speak, after all." "Go to hell…literally!" Hayley snapped and without shame whatsoever, got out of the tub, not caring that he was admiring what he was seeing and wrapped a towel around her, furiously. Klaus got off of his chair, his face turning serious as he whispered, "I meant what I said, little wolf. I am willing to put the past behind us." Hayley laughed with disgust written on her face. "You are willing? Really? Well, I am not willing!" She left the bathroom into her room and he quickly followed her. Hayley groaned and placed her hand on her forehead out of the stress accumulated. "Can you please just leave?" she asked, softer this time.

"No! Not until we speak, and not until you tell me why you have decided to keep your distance." "Are you really that blind or are you refusing to see why?" "Is it because of that curse?" It was a rhetorical question, as both of them knew the answers to that particular one. Sighing, Klaus took a step closer but decided to stop, seeing as with each step closer, she was the one taking a step back, putting the necessary distance between them. "For our child…" "Ah, so it is our child now, is it? I thought it was yours and Cami's!" Hayley snapped and Klaus furrowed his eyebrows. "Don't be ridiculous, love." "I am the one being ridiculous? You kept me away from my daughter for six months and now you want a settlement. You can't have it. That is not the way things work, Klaus. Deal with it. You can't just expect people to pretend like the things you do don't affect them or just expect them to move past this without any true consequences involved and your siblings as well as Cami have spared you from that."

"Why is it that you insist on bringing Cami in the conversation every single time? She is not living here anymore, Hayley." "Because you like her! I am not blind to that, Klaus, and she has even greater feelings for you!" she snapped. "And is that a problem for you?" "Cami is not the issue here." "I couldn't agree more, love." "No, stop. I am not going to accept to have a conversation with you if you continue this." "Continue what, may I ask?" "This…you keep agreeing with whatever I say just to get on my good graces. You need to suffer for what you have done, and I will make sure that happens." She tried to move pas him but he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, hissing, "What I did was for the good of my child." He saw the anger on her face and he noticed the pressure he applied on her hand. Finally, he let it go, seeing as Freya's steps continued to fail. Having him calm and rational in a discussion with her didn't help at all.

"Hope needs me because I am her mother and that is the only reason I want to be here. Normally, I would want to be out for revenge and decide to take Hope from you, just because I want to, not because I need to." "You have taken Hope from me, love." "No. I did not, and if you continue to see that as an act of betrayal, then I don't know what it will get you to stop thinking about yourself and your family name and start thinking about that baby for a change." "I am thinking about her." "And that is why you cursed me." "I did it to save you!" "And you did nothing to bring me back, leaving me like that for six months." Hayley wiped away the tears which she accidently let go of. Klaus came forth, catching her off guard as he cupped her cheek. "I know. I know I have made that mistake. I would change things if I could." Hayley shook her head and pulled away from him. "Well, you can't change anything. As I said, I am not out to get revenge because of what you did…because I don't want to be compared to a twisted lunatic like you."

Klaus stayed there, with his eyes facing the ground, thinking about how little they had progressed in their relationship ever since she came back from the bayou. His sister had been wrong about them. Their relationship was beyond repair. "Leave. I want to change." Hayley said coldly as he looked up and saw that her eyes were averted from his, but still had tears in them. Only now, could he truly understand the pain she felt…because she was the one who felt betrayed most…by him. No longer wishing to displease her, Klaus walked out of her room, only to bump into Elijah. "Brother." Klaus greeted him, in surprise, as Elijah remained stiff, with his hands behind his. Elijah looked away, just as Hayley had done a couple of moments ago and whispered, "I have heard that she is back so…I came to ask Hayley if she would like to join me for lunch."

A pang of jealousy hit the Original Hybrid as he could no longer stand the exchange of suitors, meaning Elijah and Jackson, in Hayley's life. Taking a deep breath, Klaus responded, "I don't believe there is need for that, brother. I have arranged for the three of us to have lunch together in the dining room. I suppose we have things we need to discuss, and Marcel will be joining us as well as Freya." After a moment of silence, Elijah said, "That is very considerate of you, Niklaus, but I think both Hayley and I would prefer to have lunch without you in the picture, thank you very much." Klaus shook his head and touched his brother's shoulder. "I insist, brother. I shall tend to the preparations myself." When Elijah showed no reaction and didn't comment on the proposal, Klaus decided it would be best if he left.

…

"Why is it that you suggest such preposterous ideas regarding forgiveness and then you leave me like this, ready to make a fool out of myself by even trying?" Klaus asked Freya in a growl, as she watered the plants in her room. "Niklaus, you need to be patient." "I have been patient long enough. I want you to tell me the fifth step." "You will have it after this lunch. Tell me how it goes and try not to ignore her." "It is impossible not to ignore her, when she is doing her best to ignore me." Freya couldn't help but giggle at the hearing of such a statement. "What is it that you find funny?" Klaus asked and Freya shook her head. "Just go to lunch." "You will not be joining us?" "No. I have some things to do." Freya responded with a small smile.

The lunch proposed by the Original Hybrid was exceedingly simple but of course, elegance was greatly appreciated and Klaus made sure to be brought the finest china, as well as the finest chandelier. "Bon appetite." Klaus said with a smile as he sat the end of table, with Hayley and Elijah on either side of him. They tasted the soup in silence, as Hayley distracted herself with some birds flying outside the windows. "Has our daughter been fed?" Klaus asked softly, catching her attention, but not her eyes. "Yes, she has. What? Are you doubting my motherly skills right now? Maybe you prefer Cami to come back." Klaus growled under his breath, finding this woman impossible to deal with. "I was simply asking, little wolf." "And I was simply answering." Hayley said back, as she took another sip of the soup.

There was silence between the three of them until the servants had brought in the main dish, steak with blood induced for the pleasure of the three immortals. Neither one of them mentioned the fact that Marcel was missing, afraid of engage in any sort of conversation with the man at the end of the table. "What have you been up to, Hayley?" Elijah asked silently, as he looked into his plate. Hayley looked up and smiled at him lightly, saying, "I have been in touch with Davina…and with my help she is getting closer and closer to getting Kol back, so I supposed you have to thank her for that." "I certainly shall." Elijah agreed. Klaus dug into his steak, trying to ignore the ignorance the two were showing towards him. Hayley took a deep breath and whispered, "It is weird…not being married to Jackson anymore." Elijah looked up and asked, "You still feel like he is your husband?"

"I feel that despite our marriage bonds being broken, there is still some sort of bond between us that won't go away." Hayley told him and Elijah nodded. "It is natural to feel this way, after you have shared such intimate moments with him. You have made a commitment which has been ripped to shreds. It was the price you had to pay for…coming back." "Yes, I know, but that doesn't mean that we can't redo it." At that moment, both Klaus and Elijah looked up from their meal to stare at her. "What do you mean?" Klaus growled, but Hayley refused to look at him, continuing to look at Elijah. "Jackson has told me that he wants us to redo our vows and get married again." "And what have you told him?" Elijah asked. "I…sort of implied that I would think about it but I am not sure right now."

At that moment, Klaus slammed his fist on the table, startling both of them. Hayley looked up and met his angry eyes as he whispered, "You are not to get married to him again." Hayley laughed and shook her head. "As a matter of fact, I think I will, because I see it displeases you very much. Jackson is still my husband. I don't care that the vows have been broken. We continue to share a bond which we will seal again if that is what I want." "No, you will not! I refuse to tolerate that lad in my family ever again!" Klaus raised his voice. Hayley, calmly looked at him and whispered, "I am not a part of your family, Klaus. You made that clear when you put the curse on me…and my real family. The only reason I am still near you is because we share a daughter." "Hayley!" Klaus growled. She chose not to listen and continue eating just as the doors opened and then closed.

Marcel walked inside, rubbing his hands together. "Hey, y'all. Sorry I'm late. I had a little business with some vampires creating trouble for the witches, I had to take care of." He took a seat at the table and noticed the tension with the three of them. "Alright, what have I missed?" he finally asked as he dipped into his steak. "I was just telling them that I am considering redoing my marriage vows with Jackson." "You want to get married again? To him?" Marcel asked in shock. When Hayley nodded, Marcel's eyes turned to where Klaus was sitting, eyeing the little wolf darkly and gripping his fork so hard, it would snap at any moment. "Hayley, are you sure that this is a good idea? I mean…" "It most definitely is not a good idea. She is thinking about doing something which I find pitiful! Jackson is not one of us. He never has been and regardless of what you say, love, is going to make me think otherwise. And as far as I am concerned, you are a part of my family, connected through our child!" With a smile on her face, Hayley finished her lunch and stood up saying, "I had a good time. Thanks for the lunch." But her eyes did not go to Klaus when she said that, leaving him bewildered by her constant arrogance towards him.

…

Freya let out chuckles as she was watching her brother pace in her room. "She cannot be dealt with. She is infuriating and stubborn. Not to mention narrow-minded." Klaus growled and took a seat on her bed as Freya shook her head. "There is no need to insult her because she is a challenge, brother. I thought you enjoyed challenges." "I do enjoy them but not this way. I am not about to go down on my knees and beg her to forgive me for something rational…" "Oh no, please don't start with your views, brother. Start thinking about how she feels. Put yourself in her shoes and see that." "There is nothing to be seen. I do not wish to have anything to do with her." "You are used to getting your way. With Hayley, it is not like that. You have to bid your time with her. She is not like the other girls." "Yes, I happen to know that." "So, are you willing to go till the very end with this plan?"

Klaus sighed and tightened his grab on the bedsheets as he whispered, "Go ahead. What is your fifth step?" "Write her a letter." Freya responded, simply and Klaus' eyes snapped in her direction. He saw that she was being serious and for that, he couldn't help but chuckle. "Forgive me, love, but I am not going to do something as ridiculous as write this woman a letter when she is staying across the hall from me." Klaus said, outraged but Freya shook her head, saying, "Niklaus, you don't understand." "What is there to understand?" "That words sometimes come across clearer when they are written down. You should do it. No fear." "I am not afraid of anything." Klaus growled. "Then write her a letter." "NO!" "Why not?" "She will find it just as absurd as I am finding it." "How do you know that? She might very well appreciate your gesture." "She won't. I know her." "Niklaus, a letter helps you understand your own thoughts before another person gets the chance to see them. Write her a letter. Take your time, and you will understand what I am talking about."

There was a moment of silence in which Freya believed that she had convinced him when he whispered, "She wants to renew her marriage vows with Jackson." "What? Why would she want to do that?" "Because apparently she still holds strong feelings for him." "Or maybe she is afraid to let go of him, because she needs someone supportive and strong to be there for her." Freya added and raised her eyebrow at him, making him even more frustrated. "Why don't you just realize what you feel for this girl, brother?" "I feel nothing." "That's not true. I have seen it." "Her heart is in between her two suitors. She wants nothing to do with me. She has made that clear." "How do you know with whom her heart stands with?" "I do not…" He didn't know how to respond. Finally Freya stood up and touched his arm, saying, "Write her the letter and you will understand yourself, and she will see you in a different light." "What am I supposed to say?" "Say to her all the things you've wanted to tell her, but never had a chance to."

He locked himself in his room, running his hand down his face, as he went over to his desk and pulled out parchment and a pen. He didn't know when the last time he had written a letter was. He gathered his thoughts and thought carefully of what Freya had told him. _"Say to her all the things you've wanted to tell her, but never had a chance to."_ She had told him. Closing his eyes, he started writing, as memories flashed inside of his mind, of everything he had done which might have pushed her away from him. He had lost her to Elijah, and then he had lost her to the ideal man for her and for their daughter, Jackson. He is close to losing her a second time. What could he write to her?

…

She was surprised when she saw an envelope being pushed under her door. Putting down the book she was reading, Hayley went over to the door to pick up the envelope as Hope was sitting on the floor, playing with her toys. She slowly pulled out the letter from the envelope and took it to her bed, sitting down and starting to read it, recognizing his handwriting, as Hope was making funny noises.

 _Little wolf,_

 _I have tried with all my might to try to make you see the reason behind my actions, ever since you had come back. It was not my intention to keep you as a wolf for long…at least not in the beginning. I was selfish and if I am being honest with you…I was frightened, for the very reason Jackson's existence in your life would push Hope away from me, and more towards him. I knew all along that getting rid of him would not be an option…since I would permanently lose you, although there had been times when I had to try my best to keep myself from hurting him. For that, I do not apologize, as I continue to despise him, and will never accept him in my family._

 _Hoping for you to forgive me…seems to be a long distance from what you must be feeling towards me at this moment. Forgiving me is not an option and for that, I can understand. I only wish for you to know of the pain you caused me when you decided to run away with our child. You had warned me before…but I chose not to listen. I do not regret my actions. I find them subjective, as well as your decision to take off with Hope. Perhaps with time, you will be able to understand why I did what I did, and maybe I will take the time to think of what you had told me, to think of your pain…of the way you felt replaced in my life and in Hope's life by Cami. I have wronged you, as you have wronged me. We will need to come to terms with this, and move on for a better future alongside our daughter._

 _I can understand your hatred stopping you from wanting to raise Hope with me…but I will never allow you to raise her with Jackson. My wishes for the future we could have alongside each other are the following:_

 _I wish for you to forgive me_

 _I wish I will be able to forgive you_

 _I wish for you to understand that you are a Queen…and you do not need to marry a man for that_

 _I wish for you to let me help you_

 _I wish for you to accept me as Hope's father, and stop trying to replace me in her life, using Jackson…as I have done with Cami._

 _I wish for our daughter to have the best of everything, with her parents equally being there for her_

 _I hope you will consider my wishes, and whenever you are ready to talk to me about the future that is to come, I shall be waiting for you to come to me and talk. I wait eagerly to see your list of wishes._

 _With my deepest regrets for my actions towards you, and with sincerity,_

 _Klaus_

 _PS: Reconsider your wedding…please_

Hayley's breathing hitched and as she continued looking at the handwritten letter, without reading it more than one time. She didn't know how to feel about this. He wanted to start over with her. But how could she forget about what he did to her? How could she put behind the hurt look on his face when she had decided to leave with their child? There were so many questions unanswered.

…

There was a smile on Davina's face, as Vincent entered her cave. "I take it with that pretty smile on your face, that the spell is working. Are you bringing your boyfriend back anytime soon?" Davina's smile slightly disappeared as she shook her head. "For him, I need more time. For Gia…I think I got it. She has been placed a charm before she died." "A charm? By whom?" "Josephine. She liked her, so she offered her a protection gift, one which would give her the power to come back, if needed. Not all witches can practice it." Vincent nodded and looked down at the coffin on which the ashes of Gia were sprawled.

"Why are you even doing this? I thought you said that you wanted to get back at the Mikaelsons." "I just want Kol back." "But Hayley is asking you to bring Gia back for Elijah, right? What's in it for you?" "Hayley has helped me a lot with what was needed. She gave me the plants. Now, I am giving her something in return. By this time tomorrow, Gia will be going back to the compound." With that, Davina closed her eyes and started chanting the way she knew best. Gia's ashes started shifting slowly as Davina opened her eyes. "It's working." She whispered.

 **A/N: Yes, Gia is coming back. I love that character too much and I refuse to believe that the writers have just ended her story like that. I still have hope that they will consider bringing Gia back for Elijah. And yes, in the next chapter we will be focus more on Klayley and of course, on Gilijah. What did you think about Klaus' letter to Hayley?**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave me reviews!**


	6. Earning Forgiveness

**In the previous chapter, Hayley decided to return to the compound in order to be with her daughter. Klaus, hoping that she might have forgiven him, ended up disappointed. At an awkward lunch with her and his brother, Klaus discovered Hayley's intentions to renew her vows with Jackson. Freya told Klaus that a letter should cover the fifth step towards forgiveness. Despite his hesitation, Klaus poured his heart out into a letter he sent to Hayley, and at last, Davina managed to bring Gia back.**

* * *

 **PLOT: Hayley is called by Davina, to give her the good news, and as she finally meets with Gia, things start falling into place. Klaus reaches out to his brother, in order to find a way to receive forgiveness from him for his mistakes as well. Hope scares Freya, after a demonstration of her newly-obtained powers, as Hayley returns to the compound with a big surprise for Elijah. Finally, Freya offers Klaus the sixth step to forgiveness which he happily accepts to follow, as Hayley is persuaded to spend her night at the compound with him and their daughter.**

* * *

 _Little wolf,_

 _I have tried with all my might to try to make you see the reason behind my actions, ever since you had come back. It was not my intention to keep you as a wolf for long…at least not in the beginning. I was selfish and if I am being honest with you…I was frightened, for the very reason Jackson's existence in your life would push Hope away from me, and more towards him. I knew all along that getting rid of him would not be an option…since I would permanently lose you, although there had been times when I had to try my best to keep myself from hurting him. For that, I do not apologize, as I continue to despise him, and will never accept him in my family._

 _Hoping for you to forgive me…seems to be a long distance from what you must be feeling towards me at this moment. Forgiving me is not an option and for that, I can understand. I only wish for you to know of the pain you caused me when you decided to run away with our child. You had warned me before…but I chose not to listen. I do not regret my actions. I find them subjective, as well as your decision to take off with Hope. Perhaps with time, you will be able to understand why I did what I did, and maybe I will take the time to think of what you had told me, to think of your pain…of the way you felt replaced in my life and in Hope's life by Cami. I have wronged you, as you have wronged me. We will need to come to terms with this, and move on for a better future alongside our daughter._

 _I can understand your hatred stopping you from wanting to raise Hope with me…but I will never allow you to raise her with Jackson. My wishes for the future we could have alongside each other are the following:_

 _-I wish for you to forgive me_

 _-I wish I will be able to forgive you_

 _-I wish for you to understand that you are a Queen…and you do not need to marry a man for that_

 _-I wish for you to let me help you_

 _-I wish for you to accept me as Hope's father, and stop trying to replace me in her life, using Jackson…as I have done with Cami._

 _-I wish for our daughter to have the best of everything, with her parents equally being there for her_

 _I hope you will consider my wishes, and whenever you are ready to talk to me about the future that is to come, I shall be waiting for you to come to me and talk. I wait eagerly to see your list of wishes._

 _With my deepest regrets for my actions towards you, and with sincerity,_

 _Klaus_

 _PS: Reconsider your wedding…please_

Hayley was reading the same letter the next day, amazed with how much sincerity he was capable of writing. She read it again because she sensed the emotions with which he had written. He meant what he wrote to her. He wanted to reconcile. He wanted them to work together for their children and perhaps…he wanted more from them. Hayley closed her eyes and shook her head furiously at herself. How could she even allow herself to think this way? She still hated him. He betrayed her the worst way possible and he already chose Cami as a more valuable person in his life, than her. If Elijah hadn't done everything possible…he would still be in the nursery now, with their daughter and with Cami. Nothing would have changed if her presence hadn't affected his life.

She hated how Freya would come to her and put such reckless thoughts inside of her mind…that perhaps her heart had wronged her, just as much as Klaus had, that perhaps she was this heartbroken by her betrayal because she…she felt something for him. She startled when she heard her daughter cry but the moment she went over to the nursery, she already saw him there, in the rocking chair, feeding their daughter, and acting like the father she always hoped he would be. Their eyes met in that moment as he stopped rocking in the chair. "Hayley." He managed to whisper. Shaking her head, Hayley stepped away from the nursery and was glad that he had not set down the baby to come and talk to her. She locked herself in her room, just as her phone started ringing. Picking it up, she saw the caller ID. It was Davina. "Hey, how's it going?" she asked, praying that it worked. _"Gia is back."_ Davina informed her and Hayley's heart leaped with excitement as she nodded, "Thank you, Davina."

" _You're welcome. The only problem is that I think it would be best if you came here to talk to her."_ Hayley frowned. "Why? Is she not being cooperative?" _"She is confused, and I told her about Elijah but she just…I don't know. She looks passive, as if what is happening isn't real and she thinks she is dreaming."_ "Okay. I will be there as soon as I can." Hayley replied and ended the call, and walked out of her room, just as Freya wanted to come in. "Do you need anything?" Hayley asked. "I just wanted to ask where you're going." "I need to be somewhere. I'm sorry if I am not interested in letting you keep track of what I do now that I am back." Freya smiled and just nodded, "I can understand your frustration, so I apologize. Have a good day, Hayley." The hybrid looked at her for a moment, wanting to tell her off about the many absurd things she had said to her the day when Cami left the compound, but decided against it, thinking it would make her look pathetic. As she was walking down in the hall, Hayley once again saw the vampires staring at her. She rolled her eyes and headed to the door, afterwards hearing his voice, calling out her name. "Hayley!" She didn't turn around, not wanting to get more emotional than she already was.

…

Vincent was waiting for her when she reached the Lafayette Cemetery and allowed her to enter, hearing Davina's voice which granted her permission. The little witch was still where she was left off the last time and from the looks of things, she looked like she had not slept a wink the other night. Kol's ashes were sprawled on another tombstone. Hayley realized that if someone like Davina were to go through all of this trouble just to get him back, then she really felt strong love for him. "Have the plants I brought you worked?" Hayley asked and Davina nodded. "Yes, they have. Thank you." They looked at each other, before Davina pointed to another room in the back. "She is back there. Be careful. She seems a little confused right now. But luckily for us that Josephine placed that spell on her before she died." "What spell?" "A charm, only being able to be cast by powerful witches like Josephine was. That charm helped me bring Gia back. She must have made quite an impression with Josephine."

Going in the back, as she was told, Hayley watched as Gia was washed and dressed by some of the other witches. Gulping, she knocked on the door and the witches looked up. "Davina sent me here to speak to her. Would you give us a moment…please?" The witches nodded and immediately left, seeing as those were Davina's orders. The girl in front of her was just how Hayley could remember her. "How are you?" was the only thing that could come out of her mouth. Gia parted her lips, looked at her and asked, "How is it possible that I am alive?" "Well, technically you are a vampire, so you are not alive. But you are here and standing because I wanted to bring you back. Do you remember what happened to you? Do you remember me?" Hayley asked when she saw her this disoriented.

Gia nodded and whispered, "I remember…I was going up in flames and…there was someone screaming for me. Someone was praying…" "That was Elijah." Hayley stated and Gia's eyes looked like they caught color. "Elijah?" she whispered softly. "Yes. Don't you remember him?" "Yes. Some images…I have of him. But they seem like dreams…like they never really happened. Elijah is real?" "Yes, he is. And he was heartbroken when you died." Gia continued to look at her for a moment before whispering in realization. "You're Hayley." Hayley smiled slightly and nodded. "Yes, I am." "But…why did you bring me back? What's in it for you?" "Nothing is in it for me. I wanted to bring you back because I care about Elijah's happiness and I know that his happiness is with you. You made him happy…and you always understood him better than I could. He loves you, and he would do anything to have you back."

After a couple of moments, Gia sat down as Hayley took a seat next to her. She was starting to remember a lot of things, as the veins in her eyes were showing and her face looked pale. "Davina!" Hayley immediately called out and Davina came inside at once. "We need some blood. She is…she needs it now." After a couple of moments, lots of witches came inside carrying seven blood bags and placed them on the seat next to Gia. Slowly but surely, Gia got her shaking hands on the first blood bag and sucked at it, feeling the blood drip down her throat, warming her up and she was feeling stronger by the second. The color returned in her cheeks, and she looked like she was ready to go. "It was Klaus." She said after she finished the third blood bag. "He was the one who told me to take off my ring and I did it. That is why I was killed…in the sunlight." "Yes, he compelled you to take off your ring." Hayley stated and Gia drank up the fourth blood bag. "Why would he do that to me? I never talked to him. We were never in contact with each other so why would he do that?" Gia asked, her eyes blurring.

Hayley saw her hands shaking and trying to comfort her, she took her hands in hers. "That is what Klaus does. That is what he is known for all of his life. I made the mistake of believing that he can change his ways for the sake of the child he now has with me, but he didn't. He is the same man people fear and the thing is that he likes to be feared. He is controlling and possessive, and wants things to go his way, no matter what the consequences are. He broke Elijah's heart by making you kill yourself, and I brought you back to fix the mistake Klaus has made, and to have Elijah's happiness back. You were innocent. Your death was not deserved." "You persuaded Davina to bring me back?" "Yes." "Thank you." Gia finally replied with a small smile, which Hayley returned. Finishing all of the blood bags in silence, Gia closed her eyes and said, "I don't know what to do."

"You come back to the compound. That is where Elijah is." Hayley stated. "I am sure that he has moved on." "No, he has not. He has been grieving you…" "…and he has forgiven his brother." "No, I don't think so." "But Klaus is his brother. You can't stay mad at family forever. This is not right…" "Klaus has wronged him and he has wronged me. He made many mistakes…and he can't be forgiven because Elijah loved you and he loves you still. He mourns you every day and even though he tries to look brave…he is not. You can change that and make him happy if you come with me." Gia looked at her confused for a moment and asked, "But why would you even want that? I thought you and him…" "No." "But…" Hayley smiled and shook her head. "Trust me, what we had…it's in the past now. I want you to come back and make him happy. Will you do that for me and for him?" "But what about Klaus?" Hayley looked at her for a moment before saying, "I can handle Klaus."

"He will come at me again if he knows that I have come back." "No, he won't. To him, you were just collateral damage in his plan to defeat the witch Dahlia. He never had anything against you personally. He wanted to make it look like he truly hated his brother so Dahlia could trust him. And in order to prove that, he had to get rid of the one he knew Elijah cared a lot about…you." "Are you sure?" "What? Are you having doubts about being a part of this crazy family?" Hayley asked her and Gia shook her head. "I know how much I love Elijah…but I suppose you are right. I don't know how much of this I can handle." "You can handle it. I was a pregnant mortal when I was welcomed into this family and it was a nightmare for me. As a vampire, for you, it's going to be easy." Davina came back a moment later and smiled, saying, "I can see the two of you are starting to bond." Hayley sighed and whispered, "I just want the drama to end. For my daughter's sake, I want to live peacefully. No more wars, Davina. I know how much you hate Klaus and believe me, he is not my favorite person now either but I hope that you can look past this whole thing. And anything we can do to help you bring back Kol, trust me, we will help you." "Thanks. And for Hope…I think you're right."

…

Freya smiled as she looked down at the baby girl whom she now called her own niece. "How are you today?" she asked her in a whisper as she placed herself on the rocking chair with her. At once, she could see the displeasure on Hope's face. "I know that you miss your Mom and your Dad, but I can promise you something. You won't have a wrecked childhood the way I had. I had a vision of my own…and you should know that very soon…your mother and your father are going to take care of you, together. For always." She kissed the baby girl's forehead and then put her back in her crib. As she stepped out of the nursery, Freya groaned as she heard his brothers' voices.

"I have nothing to say to you, Niklaus. I have already explained to you the purpose of me being here and that is for Hope and for Hope alone." Elijah said firmly and pointed a finger at him. "Brother, it has been six months. I can understand that…" Klaus tried reasoning but there was no way to do so. "You took away someone very dear to me. She was making me feel whole for once in a very long time on this Earth. She made me feel special. She asked nothing from me aside for my love. And for the first time, in a very long time, I can say that I was not the shoulder on which every woman cried on. She was my shoulder, on which I could weep. You took away my shoulder. You took away the life of a beautiful girl who asked for nothing but a second chance at life…and she wanted that life with me! No ifs or buts. I was the choice. She put me first. No confusion, no complications, nothing. The one thing I could see in her eyes when I was with her…I saw love. You took that from me, something special I had never felt with any woman before. You took her from me, and for that, I will never forgive you."

Their sister was watching the tears fill up in Elijah's eyes as Klaus stared at him, openmouthed at his words. "Brother…" "YOU TOOK HER FROM ME!" Elijah yelled out at once and Klaus decided to back away from his anger. They stared at one another in anger and before Freya could say something to intervene, the ground of the compound started shaking. "What is going on?" she asked, desperately, as Klaus immediately headed over to the nursery and tried picking up his daughter, but Freya pulled him back. "Leave her, Niklaus! She is the one doing this!" Klaus stared at his baby daughter in shock as the ground was trembling and his daughter was convulsing in her crib. Elijah came inside as well and the three Originals stayed intact, until the ground stopped shaking and they could breathe again. "She is upset and the way she has no control over her powers, we should expect this more often." Freya whispered as she touched Hope's now calm forehead.

"What do you mean by that?" "It means she is unhappy." Freya explained as Klaus asked, "Why would she be unhappy? She has everything she could hope to have." "We both know that is not true, Niklaus, and above all that, she is missing her mother." "It was her choice alone to leave. NOT MINE!" Klaus growled, annoyed at her. Freya looked at him seriously and after a moment asked, "Really? Are you sure about that?" "Yes, I am sure." He replied, quieter now that Hope was watching them. Freya shook her head and said, "This is all your doing." "What the bloody hell do you want me to do now? I gave her the damn letter! I tried speaking to her this morning and brushed me off. I am not even sure she actually read that letter!" "She did. I went to her room and the letter was sitting on her bed, opened." "Then why wouldn't she want to talk to me. I said…you have no idea all the things I have said in that letter."

"I have a pretty good idea. And if you're ready, I can give you the sixth step." Klaus shook his head, his temper not resisting any longer. "What is it now? I want to end this. It is becoming ridiculous to occupy my time, when I should be running the city with Marcel." "And if you don't get Hayley to forgive you, you will have much more to lose. The sixth step is to earn her forgiveness." He frowned and crossed his hands over his chest. "I can be assured that you are kidding, aren't you?" "I am not joking, brother." "Isn't that the whole point of writing the letter, doing everything that you have asked of me ever since she has come back into my life? What kind of step is this? It is bluntly ridiculous." "It's not. I told you. It's the sixth step. Now you need to figure out how to earn her forgiveness…through a simple gesture. You cannot demand forgiveness and expect it to come to you. You need to show her that what you wrote in that letter is what you truly want…to start over with her." Klaus hesitated before saying, "Very well."

…

"Gia!" Elijah cried out and his eyes filled up with tears as the doors to the compound opened and Hayley stepped inside with Gia alongside her. Klaus and Freya had come downstairs and were standing by their brother's side. Klaus showed nothing but a shocked expression to see the vampire he had killed, using his own compulsion. As she watched Elijah, Gia's own eyes started watering, as he pulled her towards him in a tight embrace and buried his head into her neck, starting to cry. "How is this possible? How are you here? How?" he asked as he caressed her face. "I made a deal with Davina a couple of days ago and she agreed to help me bring Gia back to you, Elijah." Hayley responded. Klaus continued to stare at her in shock and Hayley smirked, loving to see him hopeless. Freya on the other hand, smiled and relaxed, seeing the happiness on Elijah's face after six months.

The three retreated, leaving Elijah to have a moment with the new resurrected Gia. "I missed you so much. Please…tell me you have missed me." Elijah whispered, not daring to look away from her eyes as Gia flashed him a small smile and caressed his stubble. "Hey…you can stop grieving now. I'm here." Cupping her cheek, he leaned in and kissed her deeply, the way he had wanted to do so for a long time. He hoped deep inside of his heart that he would have this moment with her again. The moment he pulled back, he whispered, "This is all my fault. I should have been with you." "No. This was not your fault. I was stubborn. I should have stayed away like you said. I'm sorry I put you through so much suffering, but I am here now. Don't forget that. I am here now." Elijah nodded, took a deep breath and kissed her hand, saying, "I will forever be grateful to Hayley for what she did for me."

"I thought that you would be…with her." Gia didn't know how to say it. Elijah looked back up into her eyes and shook his head, embracing her. "No. No. Do not think this way. Not a day has gone by in these past six months when I didn't think of you. Not a day has gone by, my darling Gia. I felt incomplete. My heart could not mend. My soul…" "Okay. No need to get all cheesy on me now, Elijah. Feel me…I am real thanks to Hayley and Davina and I am not leaving this time." She was smiling lightly as she wiped away the tears which continued falling from his cheeks. "No. It is I who refuses to let you leave this time." "But, you should forgive your brother. Hayley told me about the rift between the two of you. You're family. I care a lot about family bonds. Don't let it break." "It has already broken, my darling. Niklaus has yet to pay, and I will not forgive him, even if you are back. I am not going to ask how it was possible to bring a vampire back, but I will forever be grateful to Davina and her witches for doing so." He whispered and kissed her forehead.

…

Hayley was watching from the inside balcony with a smile on her face the way Elijah and Gia were happily and heart achingly kissing and hugging. Freya came at her side at that moment with Hope in her hands. "We forgot to tell you. With all the excitement and Gia being back…I wanted to tell you that our little Hope made the ground move today." Hayley looked at her in shock and grabbed her daughter, asking, "That was her? I thought it was just a small earthquake." "Yes, it was an earthquake, but thanks to her." "No, that can't be possible." Hayley whispered looking at her daughter's face. "She needs your help now, more than ever." "And I will offer it to her." "But you are planning on going back to the bayou." "Look, Freya, they are my family and of course I will go back there." "And you're going to marry Jackson again?" "What is your problem on that?" When she didn't answer, Hayley laughed a little and whispered, "Freya, if you think that there is anything between Klaus and me…"

"I don't think. I know. I have read your mind, and I have read his too. It is what you desire, to be a family with him but you refuse to let yourself feel that way because of the anger that blinds you." "It does not blind me! He deserves every hatred he can get from everyone for what he did to me." Looking away, Freya nodded but said, "If he does try to reach out to you…" "He won't. But he already has, through that letter." "How do you know about that?" Hayley asked her in shock. "What matters is that it came from his heart and I hope you will take that in consideration. He doesn't tend to speak from his heart so often. If he wants to reconcile with you, don't push him away. At least, for your daughter's sake." Hayley looked frustrated and turned back around to look down at Elijah and Gia, holding Hope in her hands.

Freya had made herself scarce, and in a couple of minutes, Hayley felt a different presence beside her. Her heart leaped out of her chest, as she felt him place a hand on her shoulder, and then lean on the railing, right next to her. Hayley held on tightly to her daughter, gulping. She tried to focus all of her attention on what was happening with Elijah and Gia, but failed as he whispered softly, "You have once again impressed me with your courage, wit and boldness, little wolf." "I had to fix your mistakes." "It would help if you would let me fix the mistakes on my own." Hayley chuckled and said, "If you think that I did this for you, you're mistaken. I did this for Elijah, the man who actually cares about me enough to free me from that curse." Klaus tried ignoring her response and said, "Don't leave to the bayou tonight. I want you to stay here with me and our daughter."

Frowning, Hayley turned to look at him and said, "You think you are going to impress me with words written on paper?" "Ah, so you have read that letter." "Yes, and I am not impressed." "I believe you are, but you simply refuse to accept that." When she didn't say anything, Klaus whispered, "I am trying to earn your forgiveness here. I would appreciate a little help, little wolf." "I don't want to forgive you." "You do, but I need to give you a good enough reason to, so let me do that. And to start, put the marriage thought on hold, and remain at the compound. Hope needs you." She continued to avoid his gaze and after a couple of moments, he placed his hand on hers, on the railing, making her gasp lightly. "Please…think about it." With that, he left her there.

 **A/N: We have only two more chapters left. What do you think is going to happen? Will Hayley forgive Klaus or will she continue to stay pressed at him? Will she offer her own apology to him too? There will be more Gilijah in these last two chapters, and maybe Elijah will end up forgiving his brother too.**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave me reviews!**


	7. Showing Utter Kindness

**In the previous chapter, Hayley and Gia bonded as the newly revived vampire learned of Elijah's still profound feelings for her. Freya, after seeing the constant distrust between her brothers, offered Klaus the sixth step to receiving forgiveness. Hope has been going through a very terrible time, with her new powers kicking in, as Freya introduced more thoughts into the parents' thoughts that their daughter needs them to work together as a team. Elijah and Gia reunited, as Klaus proposed to earn Hayley's forgiveness by showing her that he wants her around him.**

* * *

 **PLOT: Hayley is awakened with a pleasant surprise, as Klaus plans a wonderful day for her and for Hope, catching her off guard. Elijah and Gia talk about their future together and what they can accomplish in their forever together, as well as the impossibility of having children. Freya gives Klaus the seventh step, as he realized the perfect way to get Hayley to spend more time with him and their daughter. Jackson shows up at the compound, wanting to reconcile with Hayley, leading to unexpected outbursts from Klaus. After another one of Hope's manifestations, Hayley makes a decision for herself and for her future with her daughter.**

* * *

" _I don't want to forgive you." "You do, but I need to give you a good enough reason to, so let me do that. And to start, put the marriage thought on hold, and remain at the compound. Hope needs you."_ Klaus had whispered to her ever so sweetly in her ear, as she, him and Hope were watching Elijah being reunited with the love of his life. Hayley opened her eyes that morning with a gasp, seeing that there was still some darkness left outside and the clock indicated that it was only 5 AM. Groaning, she decided to go back to sleep, but the sudden cries from the nursery prevented her from doing that. Getting up, Hayley growled under her breath and was expected with not that big of a surprise to see Klaus over the crib, picking up his daughter in his hands. He was not wearing a shirt and had on a pair of sweatpants. Hayley couldn't help but stare at his muscular back, biting her lip gently.

Just as she was about to turn away and leave, Klaus turned around with Hope in his hands and said, "I don't suppose you know a better way to get her back to sleep, do you, little wolf?" The baby in his arms continued crying and Hayley had no choice but to make eye contact with him. Finally, despite her being mad at him to no possible end, she stepped over to him and took the baby in her arms, kissing her forehead and rocking her in the chair, as Klaus watched with his hands crossed over his chest. "Don't you want to go and sleep?" Hayley suddenly asked him, breaking him out of his thoughts. The little wolf was glaring at him, as she held her daughter in her hands. Chuckling, Klaus whispered, "I think I would prefer to see you here, wrestling a strong child like ours." Hayley nodded and whispered, "I know that your newest pleasure is to watch me being tortured. That's for sure."

Klaus could sense the bitterness in her voice. Sighing, he said softly, "I am trying, little wolf, but you refuse to make it easy for me." "Because I don't want it to be easy for you. I would have stooped down to your level. I would have aligned with Davina to take you down, trust me on that. And I would have succeeded but like I said, I am not you, Klaus. And I refuse to make the same mistakes you have done for centuries with your family." He wanted to be angry at her for what she was saying but for the first time since she had come back into his life, he found himself at ease at she was not yelling at him when she was speaking, even though he knew that Hope would have to suffer if she did start yelling and screaming. He came at her side and leaned down on his knees, as she held the baby, but avoided his gaze. On the other hand, his eyes were fixed on her face as he spoke to her. "I don't want you to be mad at me, little wolf. I want us to reconcile as partners and as friends." Hayley laughed and said, "That is redundant." "No, love, for the sake of our child…"

"All I ever hear you talk about is our child. She is not the only one involved in this conflict. I am involved in it and so are you. You and I both know that this is far from being the problem on our different ideas of protecting Hope. This goes beyond that." "Elaborate, please." "I don't need to elaborate anything for you. You are the one who needs to figure it out. I am not the one who is going to point out your mistakes. I have not taken Camille's mission to try to turn you into the oh such a good person you can never be! Look at yourself in the mirror and figure it out for yourself or if you can't, just call the blonde back and continue your little hummingbird love story with her." She tried to say that as softly as possible but failed as Hope started crying again. "Oh for the love of God, you are killing me, baby girl." Hayley continued rocking her for a couple more minutes until Hope was finally asleep again. Putting her back into the crib, Hayley smiled sadly at her daughter having to endure her parents' conflicts.

She wanted to leave the nursery as Hope was tucked in and ready to get at least a couple more hours of sleep, but Klaus held her hand with a small smile on his face, which confused Hayley. She pulled her hand away from his and crossed them over her chest. "Anything else you might want to add? Are you really that keen on fighting over this at five in the morning or have I just hurt your feelings talking about the superficiality between you and Cami?" Klaus took a deep breath and replied, "I choose to ignore that touch of jealousy I sense in your voice, in order to inform you that…" "Are you insane? You think that I might be jealous?" Hayley asked, outraged, ready to leave again but Klaus pulled her back ever more fiercely. "Let me finish." He insisted. Hayley tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as Klaus started speaking again. "Today happens to be the Global Day of Parents." Hayley frowned and shook her head, saying, "No. It can't be today." "As a matter of fact, it is if you think about it more carefully, it is today. Pay a closer attention to your calendar, little wolf and you will see that I am right."

Hayley smirked and said, "Well, I am proud to be called that child's mother. I have done everything in my power to protect her from what she is and would have succeeded if her delinquent father did not stop me because of his selfish wishes to keep his daughter with him even if that means causing her pain." "Love, if you cannot stand me, then I can't understand why you are here." "I am here because you asked me to be here or do you really choose not to remember the other day when you practically begged me to stay for Hope?" "Yes, I have invited you, hoping that you would see through my attempts to earn your forgiveness, but I suppose you have made it clear that it is not working for you now, is it?" Hayley shook her head and uttered, "Unfortunately for you, it is not. I want you to live with this guilt for many, many months, just the right amount of time you had me suffer in that wolf form." Klaus' head dropped slightly in disappointment as he looked back into the nursery to see their daughter sleeping soundly.

"I want to make this day special for her, meaning that I want to show her that her parents are capable of working together…" "…if her father had not cursed her mother for months…" "…and he wouldn't have done so if her mother had been trustworthy at the time and had not tried to take her father's child from him!" Klaus snapped, no longer giving her the free pass to say what she wanted. Her eyes watered for a moment and Klaus knew that a bomb was going to explode in her at any second for his accusations so he put up his hands and whispered, "I am not interested in mentioning our issues, little wolf. This day is not about that. As it is Parents' Day, I want to spend this day with you and Hope away from the drama we have dawned upon ourselves." "What exactly are you asking from me?" "Just your cooperation to make this day memorable for our daughter. I would love to see her smile again." Hayley wanted to argue her way out of this. She didn't want to spend the day with him, but she was willing to do anything for her daughter to get some sense of normalcy in this family.

She finally nodded and whispered, "I am only doing this for Hope and just because I have agreed to do it, that does not mean that you are forgiven. I would not push my luck if I were you." Klaus simply nodded as Hayley pushed past him, mumbling, "You can wake me up at a more reasonable hour." He watched her leave with hope in his heart that he could make everything right with them, at least for his daughter's sake. Rolling his eyes, he could hear Freya entering the nursery. "I heard everything. There is no need to inform me." She said with a sigh, as she crossed her hands over her chest, watching Hope sleep soundly. "You heard her then. She has no intention of forgiving me, no matter what I do." Freya bit her lip before saying, "There is a parade today, in honor of Parents' Day in New Orleans." "Yes, and?" "And I thought that maybe you would like to take Hayley and Hope to it." "And what would that prove to her? I am sure that the only thing she wishes is to be in the arms of that Jackson in the bayou, as we speak." "Maybe she does not. Maybe all she wants is to see you try to make amends."

"I am trying! She is being stubborn. I suppose that you have only two more steps to offer me, but I can guarantee you that I have wasted my time, taking them in consideration. Hayley is different from other women I have encountered in my existence. She will never agree to offer me peace of mind after what I have done to her and to her family." Freya watched him closely before stating, "The seventh step is to show Hayley utter kindness." "Why do you suppose that being nice to her is going to change something?" "Because being nice to her means that she is going to see you in a whole different light and if you help her have fun with you and your daughter, she will start asking herself why she is so mad at you in the first place." "What I have done is absolutely terrible and she will never look past it. It is pointless to try." "Any problem can be solved, Niklaus." Freya insisted. Klaus grumbled and whispered, "More and more, you are starting to sound like Rebekah." "All I am saying is that nice gestures coming from you will soften her heart. You should try it because what you do today will matter for the final step tomorrow. Good luck, brother."

…

Gia smiled softly in her sleep as she felt his arms around her. They had had an incredible night, just as she remembered they used to have, in her other undead life. He had kissed every single part of her body with pure gentleness and had caressed her, made her feel special and entered her with such desire and passion that it had taken her breath away completely. They had climaxed together and laid wrapped around one another the entire night. Gia found the energy to lift her head a little and stare at his peaceful face while he slept. Why should she have any doubts about his love for her? Hayley had made that clear. _"You're Hayley." Hayley smiled slightly and nodded. "Yes, I am." "But…why did you bring me back? What's in it for you?" "Nothing is in it for me. I wanted to bring you back because I care about Elijah's happiness and I know that his happiness is with you. You made him happy…and you always understood him better than I could. He loves you, and he would do anything to have you back."_ Gia snuggled against him, accidently waking him up.

Elijah felt the softness of her hair against his neck, tickling him as she got even closer to him. Finally, he kissed her forehead as she smiled and whispered, "Good morning." "Good morning, Gia." He responded and pulled her up so that he could see her beautiful face, glowing in the morning. "You have a habit of waking up late, don't you? I remember. What happened to the guy who called himself punctual?" she asked and Elijah chuckled. "I don't believe that you should worry. I am still the same person you knew before, but I do happen to be tired…having to deal with my brother's issues, as always." Gia's smile disappeared as she whispered, "You still have not forgiven him?" "No, of course not." "But I am back, Elijah and I am with you. Why continue this?" "Hayley is back as well, after she had been cursed by him for several months, and I don't see her forgiving him at all."

"Yes, but you are his brother, Elijah." "Hayley is just a part of this family now with Hope. She is the mother of that baby and she is considered family and family chooses not to stand by my brother's side this time. I have had enough." "Family means a lot to me, Elijah, just as it means a lot to you, and I think that no matter what, you should always find a way to stick together with your brother." Elijah was looking at her with lots of curiosity, whispering, "After everything that my brother has done, to hurt Hayley, kill you and hurt me in the process, you expect me to forgive him?" Their eyes connected for a moment as Gia responded, "I know it can be hard, but staying mad at him is not going to solve the problem. You need to give him a chance to redeem himself." "I have tried to give him many chances of redemption. He failed me at every turn. At this moment, I am declaring that I am taking my life back into my hands, and I want you to be alongside me."

She smiled and kissed his lips gently, asking, "How do you propose we do that?" "We could leave the city." Gia immediately shook her head. "No." "Why not? What seems to be the problem? I believe you told me that you love to travel." "Yes, but I also love to be stable, and after what I have been through, I want stability in my life." "Or are you insisting we stay because of my brother?" "You should forgive him." "No! If this is the reason you wish to remain here, than I can assure you that you are wasting your time. My decision is final and no one can change my mind." "Okay." Gia kissed his chest deciding to put the matter to rest for a while. She knew that Elijah loved his brother and as mad as she herself was at Klaus for what he did to her, she couldn't allow Elijah to break the bonds of family. "How do you think everything is going to turn out in a couple of years?" Gia asked him all of a sudden.

Elijah pushed himself up to get a look at her better as she ran her hand up and down his chest slowly. "What do you mean?" "I mean…what kind of life are we going to have? Will we even have a life?" He kissed her hand and whispered, "I have not been grieving for you to return all this time, for you to tell me that we will not have a future together. We will have one." "But Elijah, you can't know what the future might hold for us." "That is correct. I don't know, but what I do know is what I feel and what I feel for you, cannot be changed by anyone. Not even by my brother, and I want you to know that I am in this…for the long haul." Gia smiled seductively and asked, "What about children?" He frowned as he asked, "Children?" "I remember we discussed the impossibility of vampires having children before I…died, remember? We were at Marcel's home. We were talking and…" "Yes, I can remember. It disappoints you that we cannot have children?" "If you could…would you like to have children?" she asked, and Elijah kissed her gently. "Nothing could make me happier. My brother has been given a gift…but he does not know how to appreciate it. I, if given the chance, would want nothing more than a wife and children of my own." Gia smiled and whispered, "The future can bring many surprises, Elijah, and I look forward to sharing them with you."

…

Hayley rolled her eyes as Klaus' failed attempts to impress their daughter as they were walking down the street that evening, to observe the parade. Hope was simply staring and yawning. Hayley was looking over at her disgruntled father and a laugh broke from her lips. "You see? You are so incapable of pleasing women, that you got even your one and a half year old daughter bored." Klaus was surprised to see the smile on her face as he responded, "I do happen to be a women pleaser, as others can state that on paper in black and white, but it appears that my daughter is a challenge." Hayley rolled her eyes and a disturbing look appeared on her face as he talked about other women. Without giving him a warning, she scooped her daughter up into her arms. "What happened, baby girl? Are you bored by Daddy?" she asked her as Hope let out a funny little sound.

"You are good with children." Klaus commented. "I have always been good with children, especially our child, yet you always chose to ignore that. But either way, I am sure that you are just dying to have Cami in my place so you can fool around with her a little more." Hayley stopped with Hope at some street shops which produced toys which glowed in the dark. The music was soothing and Klaus could look around and notice many parents, side by side, with their children in the middle, walking, talking and laughing together. The desire for him to experience the same thing overcame him. There was an artist painting in the middle of the street and Klaus smirked as an idea popped inside of his head. When Hayley turned around after buying Hope a toy, she stopped, confused about Klaus' disappearance. Her heart stopped as she looked in the distance and saw him competing with the artist.

Klaus had managed to finish his painting faster than the other man without having to use a single ounce of his powers as an Original Hybrid and that is why the people of the city applauded him. Hope was watching carefully the way the other people were applauding and the urge for her to do the same took over. To Hayley's surprise, Hope started moving her little hands, clapping every chance she had. Hayley smiled at her and asked in a whisper, "Proud of your Daddy?" Her eyes then diverted to the painting Klaus created and her felt her heart freezing as it was shown on the canvas, herself…holding Hope in her hands, in the nursery. Hayley could not say that this gesture had not affected her. It did and the people who had watched the Art Expose were now applauding her and Hope. Klaus chuckled, and came at their side with the painting in his hands. "What's the matter, little wolf? Not used to so much attention?"

"Not anymore. You cursed me, remember?" Hayley asked and Klaus sighed, disappointed. "That has to be your answer for everything now, doesn't it? I have tried to be patient but I…" "Oh wow! You have been patient! Is that what you are really doing here? You think that by inviting me to watch parades or by painting me, is going to change the fact that I hate you for what you did to me?" She tried to lower her voice because people were now watching them. Klaus' mouth parted a little and his eyes told nothing but shock as Hayley finally started walking away from him with the baby in her hands. "Hayley, wait! Love, please!" Klaus called out after her, but she wouldn't stop. Finally, using her hybrid speed, she moved herself and Hope to a quieter street, where she could find herself again. "HAYLEY!" she heard him yell out but she was afraid of saying anything.

She held her little girl tightly in her hands and let a few tears drop from her cheeks. "HAYLEY!" she heard him call out again and this time, his voice seemed angrier. She thought that she had escaped him to have a moment to herself but at that moment, Klaus was found in front of her and he was furious. "Klaus, I…" "What in bloody name are you doing?" he hissed at her. "I needed a moment to myself. You keep on suffocating me." Klaus raised his eyebrow. "I am suffocating you? You are running off with my child again." "Oh stop being so paranoid! You keep doing stupid things and then it's like you're expecting something from me!" "I…am…trying!" Klaus snapped. "Well, stop trying! I can't take it anymore." Hayley said, softer this time and took a seat on the bench, putting Hope beside her and then covering her face with her hands. Klaus took a seat next to her after a couple of moments and took her hand in his. "I won't stop trying, do you understand me?" he said to her softly.

Hayley was curious about his actions. She looked into his eyes and remembered seeing the same look the day he first felt the baby kick. He was nervous, but she could tell that he was also trying to be hopeful for the future. She looked down and saw that her hands were still in his. What shocked her even more was the moment he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it gently. "I won't stop trying to make things better, knowing what I have done to you. Believe that, little wolf." "Why would you care about this? You have treated me like crap ever since I became pregnant." Hayley spat with tears still flowing down. His eyes softened even more at that moment as he pulled her in for a hug, surprising her, but she didn't push him away. They remained this way, wrapped up in one another, until Klaus leaned back a little, enough to cup her cheek and make her look into his eyes.

"I won't stop trying to make it up to you. That I can assure you of. So don't you dare tell me to stop, love!" Getting emotional, Hayley looked away and whispered, "You can't want that. You hate me." "I do not." "How can you not? I took Hope from you...almost permanently...I know that what I did was wrong but I..." "You have. You have hurt me in a way you could not possibly imagine, but it is I who was stubborn enough to not understand the reason behind the message you left Elijah. You have hurt me, little wolf. You have." Klaus whispered. He used his thumb to wipe away the tears, still threatening to fall, and in a moment of weakness as their eyes grew intensity, he leaned in, brushing his lips against hers. Hayley didn't move away, like she knew she had to. She remained this way and accepted the softness of his lips against hers. Before he could deepen the kiss, Hayley pulled away at the feeling of the ground shaking beneath their feet. "Hope!" Hayley yelled out as she saw her sitting on the ground, crying and her hands were now fists. Klaus managed to grab her from the ground, as people were screaming, afraid of this earthquake. "Baby girl, stop, please." Hayley whispered in her ear as the baby continued crying. Hearing her mother's voice, Hope's hands uncurled and the earthquake stopped but the baby continued crying.

…

On their way back to the compound, Hayley held Hope against her tightly, but her mind was not on the fact that she had just witnessed her daughter lose control of her magic. Klaus had kissed her. She was biting her lip on the way home, not bearing to believe that she had been kissed by him. She found the courage to look towards him but his eyes were straight forward and even though he knew that she was looking at him, he couldn't find it in himself to look back at her, confused by what they had done. The compound seemed quiet as they entered it and at that moment, Freya came to them in a hurry. "What has happened?" Klaus asked her, concerned. "It's Jackson. He is here and he wants to speak to you, Hayley." Hayley was surprised but nodded and handed Hope to her, saying, "Could you please think of something that will allow her to control her magic? She has given us another demonstration a few minutes ago." "I know. I felt it. I will think of something." Freya responded.

Hayley opened her bedroom door and saw Jackson standing there. "Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked, closing the door behind her. At that moment, Jackson moved towards her, wanting to kiss her the moment he cupped her cheeks, but she pushed him away lightly. "Jack…what are you…?" "I want you back, Hayley. I miss you. Marry me again." When she didn't respond, Jackson asked, "Have you thought about us at all? Have you thought about our future? Our marriage was taken away from us. Let us make that happen again." He tried to kiss her again but Hayley moved her head away saying softly, "Jack…listen to me…I can't go through with this with you. I have to think about my daughter right now. She needs me and I have been away from her for months. I want to stay here with her at the compound. I don't want to complicate myself with marriage." "But this was all Klaus' fault." Jackson responded with spite and anger. Hayley's heart beat quickened, hearing Klaus' voice. "I believe your Queen has just dismissed you. Are you not to follow her orders?"

Jackson frowned and snapped, "This is a private conversation between me and Hayley. You have no business coming here." Hayley closed her eyes for a moment as she felt him right behind her, saying, "As a matter of fact, this is my home, and I am the one giving out orders. Seeing as Hayley shares my beliefs that you should leave, I suggest you do so, while you still have the benefit of a spine!" Jackson's eyes were on Hayley, as she finally opened her eyes again. He moved forward to her, but Klaus stopped him and grabbed his neck, pushing him against the wall, shocking Hayley. "Let him go, Klaus!" she said, grabbing the arm which was holding Jackson by his neck. At hearing her pleading voice, Klaus let go of Jackson as he stumbled to the ground, holding his neck. "Jack, I'm sorry." Hayley whispered as she helped pull him to his feet. "Hayley, please…" "The decision is not final. I will think about it a little more but just give me a little more time, okay?" Jackson smiled as she caressed his cheek and giving Klaus a dirty look, he left the compound.

She knew that he was still there, but she couldn't find the courage to turn around and look at him. "He is pushed by the members of his pack to marry you due to their lack of power. They want to take me down. I hope you have the ability to see that." Was the last thing Klaus growled before leaving her room. Hayley remained stunned as she held her forehead, not understanding all the emotions she was feeling inside of her.

 **A/N: The next chapter is going to be the last one. So what do you think is going to happen with Klayley and Gilijah? Will both of them have a better future planned for them? Is Freya right about Klaus and Hayley and about Hope's needs?**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave me reviews!**


	8. Asking With Sincerity

**Previously, in Change, Klaus invited Hayley to spend the day with him and Hope at a festival for The Annual Global Parents' Day. Freya gave Klaus the seventh step, as Elijah and Gia talked about what future they can have together. Klaus has done many nice gestures, trying to impress Hayley at the parade, leading up to their little kiss, as well as a manifestation coming from Hope due to her lack of control of her powers. Lastly, Klaus witnessed Jackson trying to get Hayley to marry him again, which resulted in a violent scene.**

* * *

 **PLOT: Gia offers Elijah a deal, as he continues to insist that they travel together, away from the city. Davina is called at the compound by Freya to find a solution for Hope's problem together. Afraid of having to talk about what happened between her and Klaus, Hayley chooses to spend the day at the bayou, giving her family safe access to the city whenever they want, and giving a definite answer to Jackson's proposal. Klaus and Elijah have a final discussion about their 'Always & Forever', after which Freya gives Klaus the final step to forgiveness. Klaus searches for Hayley in the bayou, to remind her of what she means to him.**

* * *

The next day, Elijah woke up with an itch, as he realized that Gia was not laying next to him, as she usually did before the tragedy happened. And now that they had found one another again, he had a hard time wanting to let her go. "Gia." Elijah whispered with a small groan. She walked inside the room at that moment, with a bag of blood to her lips. Elijah's eyes widened at how confident she was being. "Gia, what are you doing?" he asked, slowly sitting up on the bed, as Gia, wrapped in a white towel, joined him on the bed and continued sucking from the bag. Once she finished it, she put it away and turned to him, rubbing her hand against his naked chest. "Hayley told me that I need to nourish more often now that I have been resurrected." "I would advise you to listen to me from now on, my darling and rest assured that drinking more or drinking less does not affect you one bit." Gia frowned and whispered with a small smile, "Are you feeling okay, big guy?" Elijah chuckled and nodded. "Yes, I feel splendid this morning."

"Hey, I know that you have become overprotective but…" "Gia, you have to understand that you have been gone from my life for six months. I may seem possessive at this moment because I know that I have been given another chance. We have been given another chance and we have been freed of the curse, by the name of Niklaus." Gia shook her head. "Don't speak of your brother like that. He is still your brother." "Not in my book. Not anymore." "Elijah…" "I have spoken my mind. Niklaus needs to learn his lesson and this is precisely the way to do so. When he does not receive any attention, it is for the better." "But he is receiving attention from Hayley." "What do you mean?" "I saw the two of them going with Hope to that Global Parents' Day Festival. They looked like they were enjoying their time together." Elijah grunted and looked very disappointed. Gia frowned, "Hey, are you okay?" "Yes. I have been asked that twice by you, my darling. I am fine. I simply cannot stand the idea of both you and Hayley supporting Niklaus after what he has done to both of you."

"I don't think Hayley is supporting him. She is supporting the idea of their child having two parents in her life and I, for a fact, agree with her. There should be two parents, not one." "Niklaus didn't seem to think this way when he cursed Hayley and kept her this way for months, away from her own daughter." Sighing, Gia leaned over and kissed him gently on his lips. "Okay, listen here, grumpy. I have been thinking about what you said yesterday, that you would like a break from here that you want to leave and travel." Elijah smiled and shook his head. "But this would not mean anything to me if I do not have you by my side." Gia grinned and pulled back a little, let her hair tickle his neck, and she said, "But you have to promise to do something for me if I agree to come with you." For the first time in so many months, Elijah felt the desire rushing through her as he stared at this beautiful woman, trying to make a deal with him. "Do tell…but later." He mumbled and pulled her to him, catching her lips in his.

From a gentle kiss, everything turned passionate, as he pulled the covers over them, laying her softly and kissing her neck, as she moaned softly, adding multiple kisses on his shoulder in return as he entered her and moved in her. The moment he climaxed with her, Elijah pulled back and searched her eyes and as she was grinning from ear to ear. "Elijah Mikaelson is set on seducing me this morning." "No, my dear, you are simply exquisite this morning. It was hard to refrain myself from making you mine." They laid on one another, kissing passionately, afterwards, Gia placed her hands on his chest, stopping him. "We really should be talking about my condition, or are you just afraid to find out what it is?" Elijah sighed and replied, "I have a pretty good guess, and I fear disappointing you with my answer." "I want you to make up with your brother before we leave." "No. For what he did to you…I cannot." "But Elijah, I am back. I am here, safe and sound in your arms. Please forgive him for what he's done. He is your family and you know how I feel about family."

"We share that belief." "Then forgive him." "I have given him plenty of chances in my lifetime. I cannot take this anymore." Gia sighed and whispered, "I think that he has other things on his mind right now, with Hayley and the baby. You think that she has forgiven him? No, she hasn't, and he is trying to get her to forgive him. Your sister, Freya, told me. The least you can do now that I am back is free him of the guilty conscience he has for killing me in order to spite you, and let Hayley deal with him. We will be gone from this city for a while and we can come back when things cool down. What do you say about my offer?" Elijah continued looking at her for long moments, before he leaned over and kissed her again, whispering, "I have no idea how you have managed to persuade me into doing this. But I wish to receive a formal apology from him first." Gia rolled her eyes but with a smile on her face.

…

The breakfast table was empty that morning. After feeding Hope, Hayley had decided that she is to return to the bayou this day, refusing to talk to him anymore than needed or even look at him in the eyes. Klaus was playing with the goblet of wine in his hands as he looked around at the empty table. Elijah and Gia were upstairs in their room, and Freya was expecting Davina at the compound, to talk about Hope's problem, gaining her powers as a witch. Rebekah was away from the city…far away and she wouldn't return due to his tantrums and as for Marcel…he preferred his quiet nest, at the far end of the city, ruling alongside him, but still upset with his plan and Dahlia. As for Hayley…she refused to look at him in the eyes and mention their kiss. He himself, had trouble bring it up, especially after the drama with Jackson and him insisting on marrying Hayley. Klaus didn't trust him. He refused to let himself believe that Jackson was doing all of this out of love for Hayley, even though, deep down, he knew that the lad loved her. Klaus continued playing with the goblet, as he remembered.

" _I won't stop trying to make it up to you. That I can assure you of. So don't you dare tell me to stop, love!" He used his thumb to wipe away the tears, still threatening to fall, and in a moment of weakness as their eyes grew intensity, he leaned in, brushing his lips against hers. Hayley didn't move away, like she knew she had to. She remained this way and accepted the softness of his lips against hers._ There was movement in the dining room and Klaus finally looked up, to see Elijah and Gia entering, with small smiles on their faces, but Elijah's smile disappeared the moment he faced his brother. Klaus looked up into his eyes and he could still see the anger in his elder brother's eyes, even though the woman he loves, was standing right beside him. "Having breakfast alone?" Elijah suddenly asked and Klaus nodded, sipping his wine. "A bit early for drinking, don't you think, Niklaus?" "Since when do you care about what I do around here?"

He looked miserable, and Elijah, seeing Gia's encouraging look, decided to take a seat next to his brother and pour him a cup of tea. "Here." He whispered and gave it to him. Klaus accepted it with an amused smile on his face as he whispered, "Oh, brother, I believe I have mentioned it before that I like biscuits with my tea." "Niklaus, are you prepared to talk about our situation? Gia, is present and…" "If you are looking for an apology, then you are going to leave this table disappointed. I don't apologize for anything." "Yes, I know that, but since Gia, despite what you have done to her, has persuaded me to offer you another chance, I do see it fitting for you to apologize to her and to me before we leave." Klaus sipped his tea and nearly chocked as he asked, "Leave?" "Yes, Gia and I both need a break from this city. We are leaving today…but I do not wish to leave things this distancing between us, brother." There was a moment of silence in which Elijah and Gia continued to look at one another, nervous.

"I apologize…to you both." Klaus finally found it in his heart to say. Gia nodded with relief shown on her face, as Elijah placed his hand on his brother's shoulder and squeezed a little to show him support. "You are my brother, and whether we like it or not, Niklaus, we are doomed to an eternity of heartbreak, betrayal and forgiveness in this twisted family of ours. Perhaps if in the future we come to a certain understanding, then we can prevent the suffering from the other newest members of our family. And by newest, I mean, Gia, Hayley and your daughter." Klaus nodded after a moment and whispered, "Always and forever." "Yes, always and forever. You are forgiven, Niklaus." The two brothers shared a hug, in which Klaus could not help but shed a tear, at the emotional moment between him and Elijah. "We shall have this breakfast with you and then we will take care of our packing. In my absence, I would suggest that you mend your relationship with Hayley." Elijah told him.

"It is mended, brother." Klaus whispered. "Is that so? I heard that the two of you had spent an interesting amount of time together in honor of Parents' Day, for Hope. And then I heard from Freya that Jackson paid Hayley a little visit here the other night. This morning, the mother of your child is nowhere to be seen. May I ask why?" "Jackson wanted her to marry him again. Hayley turned him down and made him leave the house, with my help of course." "And why is Hayley not at the compound this evening?" "From what I know, she is in the bayou, tending to the care of her pack." "And who tends to the care of your child. Must we start this again, Niklaus?" "She has made her decision, and despite my attempts to make her forgive me, and try to make her see the reason of my cruel actions, I have not obtained that forgiveness, and I don't expect anything to change." Klaus finished drinking his tea and eating his breakfast silently with Elijah and Gia, when Freya entered the dining room. "Forgive me for being late, but I was with Davina." "What is her view on the child?" Elijah asked her. "Hope needs a witch's care and as her aunt, I will be happy to provide her with the knowledge she needs in order to control her powers. Davina has not at all forgiven our family and she constantly demands help from you, brother, to bring Kol back, so I suggest you do so." Freya said to Klaus.

The Original Hybrid chuckled, just as Elijah and Gia stood up from the table, informing Freya, of their intentions of leaving the city for some time. The moment it was just her and her brother, Freya turned to Klaus asking, "What happened yesterday? It was going well until Jackson arrived." "Yes, as a matter of fact…everything went well up till the moment we shared a kiss." Klaus mumbled, scratching the table, with fury in his gaze. "Who initiated the kiss?" Freya asked after a moment of shock. "It was me. I had no idea what I was thinking. Last night, Jackson wanted her to marry him. She turned him down and I had to escort him outside with a beating. This morning, she barely spoke to me, fed Hope, and then rushed to the bayou." Freya smiled after a moment and whispered, "Yes, I know she left. If you ask me, I think that she might be nervous, talking to you about what happened last night. Are you ready for your final step?" "I refuse to see her anymore." "But Niklaus, you must do so." "Your steps have done nothing but push us further away." "That is not true and you know it." Silence following, Freya said, "The final step is to ask her to forgive you with sincerity." Klaus frowned and replied, "I have been nothing but honest with her."

"I know you have, but this is considered the final step to receiving forgiveness. The person must be aware that you are asking for forgiveness from the bottom of your heart. Offer her sincerity about your hidden feelings for her, brother and I promise you that everything is going to be alright." "She does not need anything from me, when she has Jackson." "You kissing her yesterday must mean that she managed to break through to you without doing or saying anything. It means you feel something for her, and the fact that she reciprocated, means that she feels something for you too. Do not be fooled, brother, by actions which do not represent how a person truly feels. The fact that she left, does not mean that she feels the need to be away from you. Maybe it means that the pull towards you is greater, and it frightens her." Klaus shook his head after contemplating the situation and shook his head. "The only thing I have done is make a mockery out of myself and show my weakness in front of her. It is not possible for her to feel…" "…what you feel?" "I can see that you are not planning on letting this go, so what do you want from me?" "The last step towards forgiveness, brother. The last step."

…

Hayley held a mug of coffee in her hands as she watched Jackson battle some of the werewolves. It had become a morning training idea coming from the alpha of the pack, since they were no longer hybrids now. They had to keep up their strength and be able to face the vampires, if they ever decided to start wars again. Jackson had not spoken to her since the other night and even though, as Queen, she was welcome to stay with her pack in the bayou, she was not as appreciated as she was before the whole curse fell upon them. She smiled at Jackson when their eyes met, but he did not smile back, and at once Hayley realized that what she said to him the other night and how the whole Klaus thing happened, impacted him greatly. "Klaus." she said softly to herself, remembering their moist and very short kiss from the other night. It had changed everything. He said he wouldn't stop trying to make it up to her. Hayley's feet felt like jelly as she remember the conversation she had with Freya before she left.

 _"Why don't you just stay and try to make a change if you feel bad about what you did? Apologize to him." Freya said as she watched Hayley pack. "I can't do that, without raising his hopes. He thinks that he can sweeten me up and I'll forgive him for everything, but that is not true. I refuse to do that." "You are stubborn, just as Niklaus often portrayed you." "Have you ever stopped to consider that maybe your actions also have an impact on what he does? You managed to destroy him through that phone call you made to Elijah. You had an impact on him, Hayley. You hurt him, deeply." "That could only happen if he cared about me." "He does care about you." "Then why doesn't he just...?" Hayley sighed and chose not to continue. She knew. She knew all too well that she was partially responsible. He had told her once that their child should have both of her parents in their family home. Despite their differences, she knew that he would have never taken Hope from her. "Even if I did apologize...it would be too late." Hayley whispered at last._

Clearing her throat as well as her mind, Hayley decided that it was time to stop this childish behavior with her former husband and she went towards him. "Jackson." He stopped fighting the other and turned to her. "What is that you want, my Queen?" His face was passive, and he didn't look like he was in the mood to see her at all. She scoffed and said, "Please don't do that with me." "I must. You are my Queen and I have to show you the proper respect, as per your new husband's wishes." He responded and continued to look at her, impatient, as Hayley's mouth dropped. "Fine. As Queen, I order you to stop acting like a jerk and come speak to me like we used to speak." She went back to the hut and finally Jackson came towards her. "What is it, Hayley?" "What new husband? What are you talking about?" "Your new husband is Klaus, seeing as how you always do what he tells you to do." "Okay, first of all, I do not do anything that Klaus tells me. I happen to have my own opinion of things. Secondly, I do not consider that a husband tells a wife what to do so you cannot consider that Klaus could be acting like my husband even if he was telling me what to do, do you understand?" "Yes." "And is that really how you view a marriage and the respect between a husband and his wife? You were different when we were married."

"Come on, Hayley! You know that you are overreacting. I don't view marriage like that. You are being ridiculous. Look, it's obvious that you're upset about something. Is it Klaus, or is it because I pushed you last night? I'm sorry. I had a little too much to drink too and I desperately wanted to see you because you didn't come here anymore." "I was with Hope, Jack. You know that I have…" "A family?" "That is not what I wanted to say…I mean…yes, I have a family with Hope too." "And with Klaus." "I don't understand why you keep mentioning him!" "Because I am not blind. I see it. A lot of people see it. You two still have a thing for each other!" Jackson exclaimed, leaving Hayley in awe at his words. "Jack…" "No, really. Think about it yourself, Hayley. Why would you not accept my marriage proposal? And don't say it is because of Hope because I know that is not the answer. I am just not the guy you want anymore. It's him…you want the one who cursed our pack."

"Jack, can't you see how stupid you sound? You make this about Klaus? I can state that yes, things have not been working out well since this curse was broken and because of that, we have fallen apart. We are not even as close as friends as we used to be, and now…now we seem even further apart. But this has nothing to do with Klaus. I am sorry, but, I can't accept your marriage proposal. I won't marry you again, Jackson. Maybe this happened for a reason. Maybe our marital bond was broken along with the curse for this reason that maybe we are not right for each other." Jackson sighed, showing disappointment, as Hayley felt her insides crush at that moment. She stepped closer to him and caressed his cheek. "I know that you are going to find the right girl for you someday. But that girl is not me. I know that I have been placed in your mind as your star cross lover ever since we were children, but that is not how life is. I'm sorry, Jack." She stepped over to a little box she kept in a drawer in their hut and pulled out the necklace he had given her the night of their wedding. "It's beautiful, but I can't have it." She whispered and gave it back to him.

"IT'S THE HYBRID!" someone called out from the outside and Hayley immediately stepped out with Jackson by her side, to see that Klaus was standing there, among the wolves. They were all snarling and some even spit on the floor at seeing him. There was an amusing smile playing on his lips, as he looked around at them all and raised his hands. "I am only here to speak to your Queen, who also happens to be a hybrid, if I am not mistaken...but no matter…Hayley, where are you, love?" he called out. Hayley came into view, rolling her eyes and telling the people "Leave us. Want to talk to him alone." The people obeyed, but Jackson was not moving. "Ah, I see that you have embraced a new stubborn nature, of not following your Queen's orders. Leave…or is it another attack on you you're forcing me to engage?" Jackson's eyes met Hayley's for a moment, before stepping back and leaving them. "You didn't have to make a scene in front of my pack, Klaus, especially not after you cursed us all." Hayley said with her hands crossed over her chest. "Yet, I see that you're no longer upset with me regarding that little situation, just in a foul mood, as I know my little wolf to be."

Hayley couldn't help but smile at that comment but before her eyes flashed what happened the other night between them. She wanted to leave but he grabbed her arm and held her close. "I do not wish to speak here. Come back to the compound." A worried look crossed Hayley's face as she asked in a whisper, "Why? Is Hope alright? What did Davina say?" Knowing that this was the only way to convince her to come with him, Klaus nodded and whispered, "We should leave." Nodding, Hayley agreed to leave with him. She was in great distress that her daughter could be in trouble. But the moment they arrived in the nursery, the door was closed by Klaus. Hayley turned to the crib but the baby was not there. "What is going on here? Where is Hope?" "She is with Freya. My sister was kind enough to take her under her wing and teach her how to control her magic, after Davina's analysis this morning." Hayley looked at him, shocked and growled, "You told me there was something wrong with my child!"

"OUR child, love…and yes, I have. It was the only way I could get you to leave the bayou and come back to the compound with me." Klaus said softly as Hayley's face turned furious. "What do you think you're playing at with me?! Just stop it, Klaus! STOP IT!" "I only ask for your forgiveness and in return I offer you my sincere apology for what I have done, and rest assured, little wolf…that I will go towards far ends on this Earth in order to make it up to you." No longer standing this, she yelled out, "I DON'T WANT ANYTHING FROM YOU!" Klaus stepped towards her and furiously grabbed her hand, before she could say anything more. "I have done more than enough, trying to earn your forgiveness, but I suppose it is not enough, IS IT?!" He tightened the grip on her arm, trying to prove a point, even though he knew he was not hurting her. "You don't try to manage me and you don't touch me!" she hissed and pulled away her hand from him.

She pointed a finger and stated, "What you did, you can't understand what a huge impact it had on me. That punishment was cruel, for werewolves, being obliged to remain in wolf form for long is worse than death itself. But of course, you would have no clue, seeing as you don't know the first thing about being a werewolf, yet you claim you are a King!" "I AM THE KING!" Klaus yelled in her face, but Hayley didn't even flinch at his response. "Yes, a bloodthirsty, power-sucking lunatic, who cannot bring himself to trust anyone who has the same interests and goals as him! That child is not just yours! She is mine too! She is mine too! I am her MOTHER! You deprived me of the right to be with her! For months!" There were tears in her eyes but the fury was still on her face. "I did what had to be done…" "YOU HAD NO RIGHT!" "AND YOU HAD NO RIGHT TAKING MY CHILD AWAY FROM ME!" "I DID IT FOR HER!"

"YOU DID IT FOR YOURSELF AND FOR YOUR LACKEY OF A HUSBAND!" They continued yelling in each other's faces, to no end. Finally, he pulled her closer to him until their faces were inches apart and he hissed, "I would have done anything for you to show me a little faith, a little trust that I could defeat Dahlia and keep our child safe! You never let me! You refused!" "You didn't do anything to show me that I can trust you. But of course you would do that to your special snowflake, Cami!" He pushed her against the wall and whispered, "Please forgive me." "No!" Hayley snapped stubbornly. "Love, you are trying my patience!" They were absolutely furious, as they continued gazing at one another. After a moment they started screaming their own views on the problem once again. For Klaus, everything fell apart when Hayley yelled out, "I'M SORRY, OKAY? I'M SORRY!" She was breathing hard as their eyes locked. "What?" he asked in a whisper. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken Hope from you, okay? I shouldn't have trusted Jackson more. I'm sorry..." Before Hayley could say more, his lips were on hers and he was kissing her fiercely but with passion. She gasped for breath as she wound her legs around him. His face got buried in her breasts when he landed them on the bed in his room, pushing up her shirt, and then down her pants. In a few minutes, they were unclothed.

"Klaus." She moaned out his name, as he touched her everywhere. His hands went up and down her thighs as she kissed the lobe of his ear. Keeping her wrapped up, he kissed her passionately and entered her, wanting to feel all of her at that precise moment. He loved hearing her moans as he moved in her gentler, with each stroke. They lay on the bed, asleep in each other's arms. They felt content, at peace. Finally, he pulled himself on top of her and smiled, saying, "I can see why you've been having difficulties mentioning our little kiss the other night, little wolf." "This means nothing." She said but she knew as much as he did that her voice was not convincing at all, proving that she wanted this to happen, and she wanted more. Her face saddened after a moment and she whispered, "I'm sorry." Klaus' grin disappeared, replaced by a frown. "It is me who is seeking forgiveness from you, little wolf."

Hayley smiled and replied, "Well, you have received it, but I meant what I said before. I want you to forgive me too…for trying to take Hope from you. I thought that keeping her away from the Mikaelson name would help her, help her live her life as a normal child without dangers. I was scared, when I saw that Dahlia had the power to defeat both you and Mikael. I didn't know what to do. And you wouldn't trust me. You told me that Aiden was dead because of you, when that was not even true. What was I supposed to do?" He continued watching her face as she covered her naked body with the sheets of the bed, feeling the redness in her cheeks for what has happened between them. "But still, can you forgive me too?" "Of course." Klaus replied and before he could hungrily kiss her lips once again, she pulled away, standing up and heading towards the bathroom. "I want to take a shower." She said and turned around to face him with a smug look on her face. "I wouldn't mind some company." Klaus smirked at the seductiveness in her voice and immediately stepped over to her, using his speed. "I wouldn't mind either…but perhaps you can be a little more persuasive...after all, I had to cover up every bit of my pride in order to forgive you." "Shut up." Hayley said with a laugh and kissed him.

 **A/N: I hope this was okay for an ending to this story. Even though they didn't really talk about their future romantic relationship, things can be deduced by the ending, after they forgave each other. I hope you liked it. I hope to God that Klayley in season 3 will be okay, because I am getting nervous about what will happen between them.**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave me reviews!** **I love reading them!**


End file.
